TiempO AtrAs::2da temporada
by PADFooT-BlaCK
Summary: Habeis leido la primera ¿no? Bueno asi estan las cosas THE MARAUDERS RULEZ HOWGARTS quien los detendra? .. Bailes Deporte Problemas y sentimientos mezclados en una sola historia esto se enredara eso se los aseguro TERMINADA
1. Sexto año

Capitulo XII  
Sexto Año

Cuando alguien se disfruta de compañía grata el tiempo pasa sin darse cuenta y es así como encontró a los chicos una vez mas reunidos en el expreso listo para partir, estaban un poco contrariados por que Remus no había llegado pero supusieron que no se encontraba en la mejor situación física tras haber pasado las tres transformaciones solo en las vacaciones y se esforzaron para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia a pesar de que algunas personas unas indeseables otras no tanto preguntaron por el, solo argumentaron que Remus se había descuidado mucho en las vacaciones y que tal vez había perdido el tren, excusa bien respaldada por experiencias pasadas de Peter

- me parece que iré a saludar a Evans – Decía James con intenciones de salir del vagón

- vaya que la extrañaste en las vacaciones si tan pronto quieres ir a verla- le burlo Peter

- escúchame bien este año ella será mi novia- le dijo James como retándose a si mismo a cumplir sus palabras

- claro eso si logras mantener una conversación mas larga de cinco minutos- le decía muy sarcásticamente Sirius

- eso es un problema menor Canuto- se alboroto el cabello y salió dejándolos solos

- ¿se la pasaron muy bien las vacilones juntos no?- le dijo algo amargo Peter

- claro sus padres prácticamente me adoptaron y fue muy divertido estar en casa de Cornamenta- le dijo acostado a sus anchas en el asiento- pro no quiero ser un estorbo me he suscrito al profeta pienso comenzar a buscar una casa- le comento- aunque sea empezar a ver las ofertas en el periódico, ......tu te la pasaste bien ¿no?

- Ni tanto a mediados de las vacaciones llegaron las calificaciones y mi madre no estuvo muy contenta que digamos- le dijo cabizbajo Peter

- Vamos no será tan malo- le intento Animar su amigo

- Lo que...- fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió muy rápido

- ¿dónde esta Lupin?- pregunto muy enojada Di

- pero que recibimiento tan afectuoso- le dijo sarcásticamente Sirius

- no estoy para juegos Sirius ¿donde se metió Remus?- le contesto aun enojada

- déjame sacarlo del bolsillo- se burlo de nuevo Sirius ella solo puso una mueca de desesperación

- no esta aquí creemos que perdió el tren- le dijo nerviosamente Peter

- ¿Remus? ¿perder el expreso? No me lo creo algo le habrá pasado- dijo sin dar credibilidad a la mentira que le acababa de dar Peter no muy convincentemente

- ¿cómo que?- le reto Sirius

- no lo se tal vez enfermo o tuvo un accidente o algún problema familiar ¿yo que se? se supone que ustedes son sus amigos- les dijo como dudando de ellos

- y mañana vas a querer darlo por muerto ¿no?- decía James desde atrás de ella había llegado muuy silencioso

- a ti también te estaba buscando ¿fuiste tu quien dejo a Severus en el vagón de prefectos en ropa interior hace unos minutos?- le pregunto muy suspicaz sabia que el no iba a confesar

- ¿yo? ¿cómo crees? Si hace meses que me he reformado- le dijo con una cara de inocencia que hubiera convencido ni a la persona mas ingenua de toda la escuela

- eso es tan cierto como si Peter tuviera novia- se burlo Sirius que no veía por que ocultar su actividad ilegal de travesuras ya que ella sabia lo de los merodeadores

- tienes suerte de que no pueda comprobarte nada, en cuanto llegue Remus díganle que tengo que hablar con el- se retiro dejando a Sirius con ganas de hablar a solas con ella pero se contuvo y se quedo sentado sin mas que sus pensamientos

- no encontraste Evans ¿verdad?- se burlo Sirius

- la encontré hablando con Snivelus pero se fue sin poder hablarle y ese tonto se metió así que....

- así que lo pusiste en ridículo – termino con una carcajada contenida Sirius James unió la suya al ruido colectivo y asintió con esfuerzo

llegaron al castillo y una vez realizada la tradicional selección el director dio inicio al también tradicional banquete del cual se atascaron los chicos a mas poderse hartar, después de eso el director dirigió unas palabras a su pupilos

- .......el Aniversario numero seiscientos de la escuela ( n/a no hice las cuentas ni siquiera estoy segura que sea correcto pero se me antojo hacer esto mas adelante sabrán por que, no le presten mucha importancia a los números ¿ok?) se celebrara este año pero por ahora cada quien se dará a la tarea de descansar y.....- diciendo lo primero sonaba muy animado pero al continuar todos se dieron cuenta de que su rostro mostraba preocupación y dolor por las próximas palabras- pensar, es muy lamentable lo que les tengo que decir pero es menester que lo sepan- hizo una pausa y la voz sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento- en las vacaciones uno de sus compañeros nos ha abandonado para siempre a causa de un ataque que tuvo lugar en su casa- al decir esto los chicos se voltearon a mirar temiendo que hubiese sido Remus la víctima de aquel fatídico ataque

- James ¿tu crees?- apenas y susurro Sirius con un nudo en la garganta y el miedo en los ojos

- Remus- dijo muy levemente Peter con nostalgia como esperando que el nombre que saliera de los labios de Dumbledore fuera ese

- Es una perdida irreparable para la casa de Hufflepuff –continuo Dumbledore y al oír la casa ala que pertenencia el chico por puro alivio sintieron una renovada esperanza pero no por eso dejaron de sentir el fallecimiento- y acompañamos en su dolor a los familiares de nuestro querido Brian Pudftain de tercer curso- un profundo silencio reino en todo el comedor solo interrumpido por quedos sollozos de unos cuantos que no se pudieron contener ante tal perdida hasta que fue interrumpido por la orden de los prefectos de retirarse y contrario al bullicio de todos los años todos estaban muy callados

- Yo lo conocí era de padres muggles- alcanzaron a escuchar una charla de unas chicas de Ravenclaw

- Tal vez fue el ataque del que leí en las vacaciones pero no mencionaban nombres- le decía la otra en voz muy queda

- Pobre, ha habido muchos ataques y en todos aparece esa misma señal verde sobre los lugares- se añadió un chico a la conversación

- ¿quién estará detrás de todo?- pregunto la primera

- el ministerio no esta muy seguro pero creen que es un mago autonombrado Lord Vol... algo no me acuerdo ahora- dijo el chico

- ¿lo han oído?- les dijo Sirius alejándose de esa conversación para dirigiese a la torre, James y Peter solo movieron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento -¿donde estará Remus?

- No lo se pero espero que este bien- dijo Peter mas preocupado que de costumbre, entraron en tropel a la sala común y sin miramientos ni fijaciones se dirigieron directo a su dormitorio

- Yo también –agrego James y fueron a dormir sin mas ni mas pues tenían bastante en que pensar de repente ese enfrentamiento de fuerzas ya no estaba fuera de un mundo lejano si no que les había afectado en las mismas entrañas del colegio y no solo eso estaba provocando ya perdidas

A la mañana siguiente para decepción de los chicos Remus no había llegado y pasaron toda la primera semana preocupados y preguntándose donde se pudo haber metido su amigo, ellos no eran los únicos que se preocupaban por el Lily y Phibie preguntaban cada mañana por el y no dejaban de recordarles que en cuanto llegara le dieran el recado de que les urgía hablar con el, pero los chicos pronto ya no sabían que responder a sus preguntas, se les acababan las excusas y sin poder aguantar mas la incertidumbre decidieron ir a visitar el despacho del director con intención de preguntarle el por que no había llegado aun su amigo y así lo hicieron el viernes por la tarde entraron sorprendiéndose de que el director aun no cambiaba la contraseña del curso pasado, no hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta pues esta se encontraba abierta y vieron que el director hablaba muy seriamente con alguien que estaba sentado enfrente de el pero que por el alto respaldo no veían si quiera cabello de la persona, entraron y el profesor interrumpió su dialogo.

- pasen – les dijo muy amablemente y la persona con la que estaba hablando se paro, entonces pudieron ver que se trataba de Phibie que se despidió muy educadamente y se retiro sin siquiera mirarlos

- profesor nosotros queríamos saber si usted sabe por que Remus no ha venido al colegio- comenzó James

- ya me esperaba su visita- dijo buscando algo en su escritorio y puso una sonrisa cuando al parecer encontró lo que buscaba que era una carta que les extendió para que ellos pudieran verla –me llego el martes por la tarde es de los padres de Remus –les anuncio y guardo un poco silencio para que ellos pudieran leer en pos la carta era un poco corta e iba dirigida al director

Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:  
Lamentamos informarle que tras la ultima luna llena nuestro hijo ha caído en una depresión de la cual no hemos sabido sacarle, al principio pensamos que se recuperaría de esta tan rápido como en otros tiempos lo ha hecho pero ahora se niega ha asístir este año al colegio, pone en tela de juicio continuar con su formación escolar y no sale de su cuarto ni para comer, siendo usted un amigo tan de confianza como lo ha demostrado ,por lo cual estamos muy agradecidos, solicitamos su consejo y abogamos a su paciencia para que no desespere y no de baja a nuestro hijo en el colegio  
Esperando su pronta respuesta se despiden  
Margaret y Jonh Lupin

Sirius leyó esto muy despacio después lo paso a James que al terminarlo de leer tenia el pensamiento tan hecho bolas como su amigo , Peter aun no terminaba de leer cuando James hablo

- ¿cómo podemos ayudarlo?- esto lo dijo mas para sus reflexiones que dirigiéndose a los presentes

- he tomado una decisión y salgo en camino ha la casa de los Lupin en cuanto termine esta platica con ustedes- les dio por respuesta el director, que al ver la cara de preocupación que aun tenían los chicos agrego- no se preocupen no pienso volver si no es con el a mi lado

- y con una buena excusa si no es mucho pedir- le sugirió Sirius

- si estoy enterado de que compañeros suyos han preguntado mucho por el, de hecho la señorita Muller se muestra muy preocupada por el- esto provoco un pequeño píque de celos en Sirius

- mas que eso han exigido razón de su paradero- le dijo muy preocupado Peter, pero James los sorprendió parándose muy repentinamente casi haciendo caer de su asiento a Peter

- ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto Sirius

- ya nos vamos profesor por favor traiga a Remus esta misma noche y dígale que nos a preocupado mucho

- le daré tu mensaje James, una cosa mas,.... les alegrara saber que su castigo queda cancelado este año – hizo una pausa y miro entre divertido al chico- parece que su comportamiento a mejorado aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esos llamados "merodeadores"- le dijo muy tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa en su anciano rostro, James salió del despacho y Sirius lo siguió algo confundido y dando un torpe adiós al director Peter solo salió corriendo para que no lo dejaran solo con el profesor Dumbledore

- que te ha picado ¿por que sales así tan de prisa?- le preguntaba muy confundido Sirius a James que se encaminaba directo a la torre de Gryffindor

- entre mas pronto vaya el director por Remus mas rápido estará de regreso- fue lo que dio por respuesta James a lo cual Sirius solo asintió y caminaron en silencio

esa noche a pesar de no estar cansados se acostaron temprano esperando que a la mañana siguiente la cuarta cama estuviera ocupada ya por su querido amigo y a pesar de que no lograron conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche y aun no había señales de Remus no pudieron dormir muy plácidamente con la incertidumbre si su amigo regresaría esa noche o había que ir por el y sacarlo de las greñas para hacerlo venir a donde pertenecía: a lado de sus amigos.

Bueno les ruego por criticas es el primer capitulo del sexto año pasaran nuevas cosas Bye gente ;-)


	2. remus

Capitulo XIII  
Remus

A mitad de la noche James se despertó, bueno no estaba muy dormido para empezar observo por su ventana el cuarto creciente de luna pálida que se asomaba por entre las nubes entonces recordó que tal vez Remus ya estaba en el colegio se quito las cobijas y corrió a la cama que debía tener a su amigo durmiendo se acerco rápidamente pero no lo encontró en cambio solo estaba su baúl con todas sus cosas pero de el no se veía ni el cabello, rápidamente se decepciono un poco al no encontrarlo dormido para sorprenderlo y reprenderlo pero entonces bajo a la sala común donde una sombra apenas perceptible estaba cerca de lo poco que quedaba del fuego de aquella noche, bajo silenciosamente y se dio cuenta que era Remus un poco taciturno el que miraba muy ensimismado el fuego

- Remus???- pregunto en un susurro apenas audible el chico volteo lentamente tenia una cara muy demacrada y sus ojos estaban hinchados

- James ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?- se sorprendió un poco pero su rostro era de total tristeza

- Vamos si no es tan tarde- le dijo mas en broma para ver si podía cambiar el aspecto tan deplorable de su amigo

- Es tan tarde que es muy temprano- le respondió y milagrosamente se dibujo un amago de sonrisa en su cara

- Nos tenias muy preocupados- le dijo James tomando asiento en una butaca cerca de el –muchos han preguntado por ti

- No te creo – le dijo y volvió su triste fachada

- Pues no lo hagas, tu mismo te darás cuenta por la mañana – le sonrío y se dio cuenta que Remus realmente tenia una depresión y de las fuertes así que decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos se paro y le pregunto muy alegremente entre un bostezo - ¿vienes?

- No, no tengo sueño, ve tu – le respondió James ya se lo esperaba así que solo subió las escaleras y se volvió a meter en su cama

Pronto mas tranquilo de que hubiese regresado se quedó dormido pero abajo Remus no estaba muy tranquilo pensamientos de si mismo como una bestia nocturna le horrorizaba la cabeza los remordimientos de sus actos en años pasados cuando no tenia a sus amigos con el y el peligro al que los exponía cada luna llena, no podía mas ni siquiera estaba seguro que si debería estar ahí volver a la escuela ya se había decidido a no hacerlo pero Dumbledore no quiso entender sus razones y volvió con el pero.......

- Remus haz vuelto- Anabell lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos- que bueno te necesitábamos por aquí- le ofreció una cálida sonrisa en gran contraste con su mirada somnolienta el sol apenas se divisaba en el horizonte

- ¿qué?- como lo había tomado por sorpresa no se le ocurrió nada mas que decir

- bueno Phibie no podía sola con todos los deberes de prefecto y- comenzó sentándose enfrente de el -, a por cierto ella quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo- recordó de repente- ¿por qué no habías llegado antes?

- Eh...yo...- Esta pregunta ya se la esperaba pero no tenia respuesta convincente que decir

- Cuestiones de salud ¿cierto?- le ayudo

- Si ¿cómo lo sabes?- se alegro de que ella le diera una excusa creíble

- Se te nota a la distancia- le respondió sin cambiar su sonrisa- ¿vienes?

- ¿a dónde?- ella se encontraba en el hueco del retrato ya abierto de la señora gorda

- daré un paseo matutino, me gusta caminar cuando la niebla de la mañana aun no se disipa- le respondió como misteriosa y divertida, Remus solo se paro en silencio y decidió acompañarla, no quería enfrentarse al interrogatorio que se aproximaba cuando todos estuvieran despiertos- odio cuando la luna no se oculta en el ida- dijo Ani cuando estaban ya en el paseo la luna aun se veía a pesar de que el sol ya había salido- es como si quisiera estar donde nadie la llama- el comentario le parecía muy fuera de lugar pero le alegro saber que alguien además de el no le parecía tan hermosa la luna

- ¿no te agrada la Luna?- le interrogo para saber que tanto estaban de acuerdo en ese tema. Anabell siempre le había parecido extraña pero simpática aunque nunca habían hablado mas de diez minutos

- entre mas pequeña este mejor- le respondió caminando sin rumbo por los terrenos llenos de neblina

- estoy muy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo ya un poco mas animado

- en especial me gusta cuando solo parece una uña- le decía mirando al cielo con sus ojos clavados en la luna metiche de día

Después de esa pequeña conversación Remus se sintió con mas confianza para con la extraña chica y continuaron el paseo matinal hablando de todo y nada, sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas y estaban de regreso después de haber dado quien sabe cuantas vueltas al castillo cuando entraron en el comedor, pues habían salido sin comida en el estomago y el hambre comenzaba a tener efectos en ellos.

- Lunático ¿viejo donde te habías metido?- le pregunto Sirius una vez se había sentado en la mesa – James nos había dicho que ya estabas aquí pero no te vimos

- Estaba dando un paseo- le dijo con su habitual tono tranquilo

- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Peter sin una pizca de tacto a lo cual Sirius y James los fulminaron con la mirada

- si , estoy mejor gracias- pero la pregunta de Peter le había hecho recordar por que estaba tan retraído y distraído de repente los remordimientos volvieron y el malestar interno regreso

- no quiero que siquiera pienses en eso- le susurro Sirius –tu mereces estar aquí y nosotros te apoyamos aun cuando sabemos de tu condición, además nadie mas lo sabe- no necesito preguntar que le pasaba sabia muy bien que Remus no se sentía bien consigo mismo pues el ser un hombre-lobo siempre lo había martirizado

- ¿te has suscrito al profeta?- le pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación al ver que una lechuza dejaba el dicho periódico a su amigo

- si estoy buscando casa, como me escape de la mía tengo que encontrar algún sitio para vivir- le respondi

- no hay prisa sabes que eres bien recibido en casa con mis padres- le contradijo James

- Por fin llegas ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿por qué no llegaste antes?- le preguntaba un tanto alterada Phibie pero visiblemente alegre por ver a su amigo- no importa te extrañe mucho- al decir esto aparto a Sirius para que le dejara sentarse a lado de el

- Lo ves – le dijo al oído James que estaba a su otro lado interrumpiendo la perorata que le estaba soltando a Sirius acerca de su estancia en casa de los Potter

- Gracias Di ¿cómo has estado? Me han dicho que con mucho trabajo por mi ausencia- le saludo un tanto decaído aun

- Bueno si algo pero ya no mas – le dijo volviéndose a la mesa totalmente para principiar su desayuno se acerco un plato de avena y comenzó a comer, luego dejo la cuchara y lentamente comenzó a decir – renuncie a la insignia

- ¿qué?- la uniforme sorpresa de los chicos dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Phibie

- si bueno es que no podía seguir siendo prefecta y aun así mantener mi palabra con Sirius- respondió explicándoles un tanto avergonzada por el interés que mostraban

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Peter

- ¿no les haz contado?- le pregunto sorprendida Phibie a Sirius

- bueno es que no he tenido oportunidad, bueno no........ realmente se me olvido- explico ruborizado Sirius

- ¿contarnos que?- le dijo Remus

- que se lo de los merodeadores Lunático- le respondió muy complacida Di

- ¿qué?- otra vez la unísona pregunta se hizo oír

- pero como le prometí a Sirius que no lo diría pues no puedo seguir siendo prefecta y guardar mi palabra de honor a la vez, sabiendo quien hace todas las fechorías y con el poder de hacer algo no seria muy justo que digamos- les explicaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que trataba de ocultar sin muy buenos resultados tras su cabello suelto

- ¿cómo logro Sirius arrancarte semejante promesa?- se sorprendió Peter, pero no fue ella o Sirius el que respondi

- por que Sirius le hizo un favor- decía James muy tranquilo con un tono muy parecido al de Remus

- aja , el cumplió y ahora yo cumpliré- fue lo único que fijo Di- pero tranquilos que aquí llega la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor – decía mirando a las puertas donde entraba Lily y May un poco tarde para desayunar, los merodeadores no estaban muy seguros de a cual de las dos se refería hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver el la capa de Lily la insignia de Prefecto- bueno ya que mis amigas han llegado los dejo- se paro – bienvenido amigo mío te extrañe – se inclino y deposito un ligero beso en la mejilla de Remus luego se alejo y se sentó donde habían ido a paras sus amigas, Remus se sorprendió tanto del beso como de la información que su cerebro aun no digería

- que chica- exclamo James

- sip única ¿no te parece Lunático?- Sirius se percato de la ausencia de reacciones por parte de su compañero e intento meterlo en la conversación

- ¿qué? ........Si claro única- contesto muy distraído mirando en dirección donde estaba la chicas a donde Anabell se había anexado y Remus sintió una profunda confusión

- bueno pues ¿qué haremos este mes? - Preguntó muy alegre James para cambiar un poco de ambiente

- ¿qué? no chicos tuve tiempo para pensar estas vacaciones y decidí que no os voy a exponer a semejante riesgo- Remus parecía muy decidido y se irguió en su silla al decir estas palabras

- Ok pero una cosa es que tu lo digas y otra muy diferente que nosotros te hagamos caso como mansos corderillos- las palabras de Sirius sacaron de su firmeza a Remus dejándolo con una mueca de suplica y confusión

- no lo puedo creer ya estamos en sexto deberían comportarse con mas responsabilidad- les regaño Remus, Peter parecía un poco asustado pocas veces lograban que Remus se alterara como en aquella ocasión

- exactamente por responsabilidad es que lo hacemos- decía James alzando un poco la voz pero teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie lo escuchara- ¿acaso no es la responsabilidad de un amigo ayudar? Sobre en todo en los mas difíciles

- pero es que no comprenden, yo .... soy ... un peligro ...... para todos ustedes- bajo la cabeza esto si que era bueno Remus estaba mas decaído que cuando llego, poco a poco se iba vaciando el comedor lo cual les daba mas libertad para hablar

- peligro los calcetines de Peter, eso si que es un peligro- se burlo Sirius y pareció que una sombra de alegría cruzaba por la cara de su decaído amigo al tiempo que James se botaba de la risa diciendo "si, si, eso, eso" y Peter protestaba por la alusión a sus mal olor vespertino de sus aromáticos calcetines- y aun así lo afrontamos cada noche lo tuyo solo es una vez por mes- termino

- pero convivir con migo .....así... es mas peligroso que las pestilencias de Peter- les refuto mas tranquilo

- bueno eso lo dirás tu a mi me parece igual de peligroso sobre todo para mi nariz- les dijo alegre James

- bueno pueden poner otro ejemplo que no sean mis calcetines????- estallo entre broma y fastidio el pobre Peter

- Ok, Ok, pero es que son nuestros peligros mas comunes- le dijo Sirius- el punto es : te guste o no nosotros jamas, escúchame bien jamas abandonaríamos a un amigo en aprietos- lo decía tan serio que parecía como si Sirius hubiese madurado instantáneamente- ¿cierto?

- Claro yo jamas abandonaría aun amigo en problemas- dijo muy firme James

- Si a los amigos no se les abandona- confirmo Peter (N/A: jajajajajajajajaja)

- ¿Bueno y ahora que dices Lunático?- el chico estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para alegrar la existencia de su joven licántropo pero no tenia muchos resultados

- ¿quién puede con ustedes?- fue la única respuesta de Remus y les dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad

Los días pasaban y a pesar de que Remus intentaba no dar a notar mucho su falta de confianza por su estado no tenia mucho éxito con sus allegados que no perdían el tiempo intentando hacerlo sonreír, los chicos no dejaban de hacer travesuras con el pretexto de poner una sonrisa en Remus pero solo conseguían frustrarlo al ver el poco control que tenia en ellos, las salidas secretas a la casa de los gritos conseguían sosegar un poco su depresión y sus ganas de abandonarlo todo pero solo por unos cuantos días esto duro hasta por noviembre, los profesores se mostraban muy preocupados por su anémico estado de humor hasta que en una de las tantas rondas nocturnas que hacia como prefecto Lily no pudo contenerse mas y abordo un poco sin tacto el tema

- Remus ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- He si claro Lily- le respondió muy distraído caminaba como por mecanismo

- ¿qué te pasa por que estas así?- le pregunto tanteando el terreno en el que se iba a meter

- así??? Como???- trato de no saber que quería decir pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo

- pues retraído, solo todo el tiempo estas triste, y se podría decir que hasta....- Lily no termino la frase por consideración a que la palabra deprimido ofendiera a su compañero

- deprimido ¿???- le ayudo el chico sin darle mucha importancia

- pues ... si .. dime ¿ te puedo ayudar en algo?

- No nadie puede- se limito a contestar

- Al menos puedo escucharte, claro si quieres que alguien te escuche- se apresuro a decir

- Gracias pero .... es que yo ..... yo no puedo mas .... no encuentro nada bueno en mi y es frustrante saber que hay tantas- comenzaba a desahogarse el chico pero Lily lo interrumpi

- ¿qué no hay nada bueno en ti? Debes estar bromeando – le dijo algo confundida y un poquito enojada con el -¿acaso quieres que te haga una lista de todas tus virtudes?- al no recibir respuesta de Remus empezó ha hacer lo antes dicho- eres de los mas inteligentes de la escuela, maduro ,mas de lo que puedo decir de tu amigos, generoso , respetuoso, buen amigo, confidente incondicional, algo que valoramos mucho las chicas, guapo , responsable ,simpático, ameno , eres prefecto ¿que no ves? algo de bueno debes de tener si Dumbledore te nombro prefecto- termino diciendo esto lentamente para que Remus tuviera tiempo de reflexionar las palabras de Lily

- ¿de verdad lo crees?- le pregunto luego de un rato de silencio perfecto para la reflexión

- si no lo creyera no te lo diría- le contesto poniendo una cálida sonrisa que animo a Remus

- Gracias

- No hay de que, solo digo lo que es cierto- y continuaron su ronda Lily con gran satisfacción de al menos poder saber que atormentaba la cabeza de su amigo y poder decirle todo lo posible para su mejora y Remus con nuevos ánimos y un viento cálido que le recorría las venas era la esperanza de poder ser mejor y de saber que alguien además de los tres de su habitación lo consideraba alguien, bueno algo mas que un peligroso licántropo

Avanzaba noviembre y poco a poco la nieve cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts las cosa iban de lo lindo Peter estaba mas confiando con las materias ahora que ya tenia que soportar las pesadas tutorías con Snape, James se vanagloriaba de su ultima victoria contra Slytherin 410 a 130 y decía que la copa ya era suya, gracias a el y a su nuevo descubrimiento ya que May se había unido al equipo como la nueva cazadora marcando la mitad de los goles del partido contra Slytherin, James iba por los pasillos gritando a los aires que Slytherin quedaría en el ultimo lugar este año cosa que no agradaba para nada a esta casa y cabe mencionar a algunos otros que no les agradaba tanto alardeo por parte del capitán de Gryffindor "este año tenemos un equipo infalible" iba por todas partes diciendo y tenia bastante razón tenia a Adam Brown como guardián y este chico tenia unos reflejos increíbles, Meg Lint y Bruce Hartly como golpeadores que no fallaban ni una y con una puntería envidíable, Lirón Callis y Harvey White gran cazador y amigo de James y ahora May su nueva estrella, con semejante equipo James estaba mas confiado que nunca, Sirius había emprendido una discreta campaña para lograr que Phibie aceptara salir con el cosa en la cual no tenia mucho éxito pues ella se negaba con cualquier excusa, además de que no le decía nada en publico por no perder su reputación de rompecorazones y eso no ayudaba , Remus convivia mas aunque fuera con la extraña chica Anabell pero poco a poco se mejoraba gracias a Lily que lo escuchaba cada que el acudía para que le ayudara , había encontrado en su nueva compañera de prefectura a una de las mejores amigas que jamas hubiese soñado, y eso aun que el no lo supiera hacia que James se enamorara mas de Ella por su buen corazón así que todo iba muy normal y tranquilito pero Snape no estaba contento con los resultados del Quidittch y busco la manera de arruinar el equilibrio tan perfecto que habían alcanzado las vidas de sus odiados enemigos así que en la clase de pociones de la profesora Rice se las arreglo para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para una poción de veritaserum, como este chico era malévolamente bueno en estas no tardo mucho en hacerla (solo un mesesito) y aplicarla a la comida de los chicos ¿de que manera lo hizo? eso jamas pudieron respondérselo ellos mismos......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dejo con la dudita tranquilos que el sexto año se pone mejor........mas adelante ¿creen acaso que solo pasa esto en un año? No pierdan la pista tomen nota por que hay info que les ayudara a adelantarse un poco,jijiji, ya saben uno aquí haciendose la misteriosa un ratito.......................Chao ;- 


	3. El dia de la verdad?

Capitulo XIV  
El día de la verdad????

Como el amantisimo Severus no podía soportar la idea de que esos cuatro bribonsuelos vivieran su vida muy en paz a pesar de la condición tan peculiar de uno de ellos ideo una manera de que este revelara su secreto nocturno de una manera tan sutil en la cual el director no se enterara de que el había sido el quien había revelado el tan bien guardado secreto, así que planeo poner unas cuantas gotas de veritaserum en respectivas bebidas de tan odiados compañeros el problema era como hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta, la solución era simple otra poción pero esta para hacerse invisible por unos cuantos minutos lo suficiente como para poner el suero de la verdad y no ser culpado de nada así que el día que tuvo todo listo fue un martes a mediados de Noviembre donde sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la poción para hacerse invisible muy cuidadoso de que nadie lo estuviera viendo y entre los pliegues de su túnica tenia el veritaserum que vertió no con mucho cuidado pues se le paso en lugar de poner tres gotas puso cinco en cada uno de los vasos de sus enemigos que distraídos con una tarea atrasada a juzgar por Snape no ponían mucha atención a su desayuno, pero eso poco le importaba solo estaba esperando que se lo tomaran y entonces si comenzaría su diversión pero tan dulce le pareció la visión de esos cuatro hechandose de cabeza por si solos que olvido el frasco en la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde...

- ¿como es que cada martes se te olvidan las tareas Peter?- le decía Sirius aun sin creer que Peter una vez mas había olvidado la tarea de Artimancia o al menos decía que la había olvidado aunque los chicos estaban seguros de que en realidad no sabia hacerla y olvidarla solo era una excusa vaga

- no lo se simplemente no me acuerdo – se disculpo el apurado chico

- termine con esta parte- dijo triunfante James al tiempo que se alboroto el cabello

- bien ya esta casi toda Peter tienes una suerte envidiable tan solo por tener amigos como nosotros- dijo muy modesto Sirius, en ese momento el invisible Snape estaba terminando de poner las ultimas gotas de veritaserum en sus vasos dejo la pequeña botella a un lado solo por un segundo pero Sirius se estiro y no le permitió recogerla aunque se hubiera acordado de ella así que solo se retiro al notar en su estomago el aviso de que la poción estaba por terminar su efecto sobre su visibilidad así que salió rápido y se metió en el salón mas próximo saboreando internamente su anticipada victoria y regreso rápido al comedor para cerciorares de que esos tipejos se tomaran la poción

- tengo un hambre voraz- declaro James y el fue el primer incauto que tomo el jugo y cayo en la tan bien planeada trampa de Snape esto por supuesto no lo pudo ver el de lo contrario lo hubiera disfrutado mas que los otros res

- tu siempre tienes hambre Cornamenta se burlo Sirius y fue el siguiente pues se le estaba atorando el pan en el cogote, esto si lo pudo ver Severus desde la puerta y su mirada no pudo ser mas malévola en ese momento pero decido esperar unas cuantas horas al tiempo las chicas se sentaban a su lado no por que así lo quisieran si no porque ya no había mas lugares en la mesa

- buenos días- se volteo rápidamente James con una sonrisota en la cara a saludar a Lily, Severus se sentó en su mesa pero no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía en la de Gryffindor,, el tercer incauto cayo Peter ya en un tranquilo desayuno tomo su vaso y se bebió hasta la ultima gota del jugo

- ¿qué tienen de buenos?- fue la respuesta de Lily, Remus seguía metido en un libro y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor esporádicamente tomaba algo de su cereal pero aun no tomaba el jugo, May se sentó a lado de Lily que estaba aun lado de Sirius, Anabell y Di se sentarían en el otro lado

- pues que estas mas cerca de mi que otras mañanas- le dijo James pero no en un tono halagador si no mas bien mecánico esto sorprendió un poco a James pero le complació ver un pequeño rubor en la mejillas de su prefecta favorita, al escuchar esta respuesta Anabell alzo la mirada un poco como si le extrañara la respuesta

- vaya estamos de buen humor este día – decía Di cuando intentaba sentarse a un lado de Remus pero Anabell con un movimiento muy distraído se le adelanto se sentó muy descuidadamente a lado del chico lo sacudió un poco y con su libro derivo el ultimo vaso de jugo de la treta, esto enojo bastante a Snape que se volteo convencido de que el no había caído solo por el descuido de esa tonta niña, el jugo se derramo por completo en la mesa, Di veía a Anabell con ojos que le decían "que desesperada" y se sentó en el otro sitio

- fregotego- limpio rápidamente Remus sacado totalmente de su lectura guardo el libro en su mochila y se unió a la platica, Anabell solo se sentó a lado de el y se mantenía distante, callada y distraída como todos los días viendo el cielo en el techo ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de disculparse

- pues si – respondió Sirius con el mismo tono mecánico

- eh Remus esta noche tendremos ronda por que Buygorne y su compañera están enfermos- le anuncio Lily

- de acuerdo – y cada uno siguió en su asunto : comer

- mis queridos alumnos- la repentina intromisión del director en el rutinario día de los chicos llamo la atención y el silencio de todo el comedor sin siquiera haberlo convocado- como les dije a principio de año en unos pocos días cumpliremos seiscientos años de la fundación del colegio así que lo celebraremos con una serie de conferencias que se harán a lo largo del mes de Diciembre para los alumnos que deseen acompañarnarnos estas vacaciones y se concluirá el día de Navidad con un pequeño baile en cual asistirán alumnos mayores de quinto año y algunos exalumnos de el colegio, esto solo es un recordatorio para aquellos olvidadizos por ahora terminen su desayuno

- genial una oportunidad mas para quedar en ridículo- dijo por lo bajo Peter

- ¿qué dijiste Peter? - Pregunto May que era un poco , bueno no es por ofenderla pero siempre estaba enterada de casi todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, es decir mas vulgarmente dicho era una metiche

- dije que el baile será una oportunidad mas para hacerme quedar en ridículo- respondió en el mismo tono mecánico Sirius, James, y Remus lo voltearon a ver muy sorprendido las chicas solo se esforzaron en esconder una risita de burla, Peter se tapo rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho

- que honesto – se burlo May - pero bueno yo ni me preocupo por ello

- ¿por? Iras sola o algo así?- le pregunto Lily sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido pero los chicos estaban tratando de analizar que rayos había pasado

- si,.....por que atenerme a una pareja- le respondió muy alegre

- ¿con quien quieres ir Remus?- el pregunto Anabell por primera vez abriendo la boca en esa conversación

- no se si iré- respondió

- ¿por que?- esta la hizo Di pero fue muy general y la poción los hacia responder mecánicamente a cualquier pregunta de la cual ellos supieran la respuesta

- pues por que tiene que fijarse que no sea....- comenzó a decir Sirius pero Remus pronto se apresuro a callarlo con un pan que le atiborro la boca

- ¿qué no sea que?- insistió May ya intrigada al ver que le intentaban ocultar algún chisme 

- que nos sea noche de ....- lo mismo se repitió con James y otro pan lleno por completo su boca y obstruyo su facilidad para hablar

- ¿qué? ¿ que ocultan?- cuestiono Lily

- que Remus es – a este le metió el tercer pan hasta la garganta Remus no comprendía por que sus amigos estaban tratando de delatarlo pero pronto su duda tuvo respuesta

- ¿qué Remus que? – pregunto Di

- que soy muy tímido para ir al baile- contesto el chico antes de que alguno de los otro pudiera responder

- es eso, bueno....- comenzaba May pero fue interrumpida por Anabell

- ¿es tuya esta botella Sirius?- dijo alargando su mano a una botella que estaba cerca del aludido

- no- acababa de recibir su periódico y trataba de esconderse detrás de el

- esto es- tomo la botella la examino y la olió detenidamente para determinar su contenido – esto es ......

- ¿con quien quieres ir James?- le pregunto May de nuevo entrometida

- pues con Lily- respondió James sin poder contenerse a pesar de que ella se encontraba ahí

- creo que es- Anabell estaba en sus asuntos, olió la botellita todos estaban metidos en sus respectivas conversaciones Sirius estaba callado solo interrogándose con la mirada que había pasado Remus no comprendía que pasaba ahí, Peter solo murmuraba para si cosas inteligibles lo que era un poco molesto, Di solo volteo a mirar a Anabell que seguía en sus investigaciones, Anabell tomo el vaso de Sirius muy discretamente o olió probo un poco y lo escupió rápidamente repitió el procedimiento con el vaso de James y luego lo devolvió – Remus si no quieres que todos se enteren de sus mas íntimos secretos mas vale que los cuides mucho- le aconsejo por lo bajo a Remus

- ¿qué?- no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo Anabell el no había visto sus investigaciones

- así que Lily ¿por que ella? ¿Por que no alguna de las otras chicas que tanto te admiran?- May seguía insistentemente el tema Lily solo sentía un poco de curiosidad y simulaba como si tuviera una interesante conversación con Di

- alguien puso veritaserum en los vasos huele esta botella, tus amigos ya la tomaron y estarán forzados a decir la verdad al menos todo este día- le dijo Anabell a Remus tenia la botella bajo sus narices y pudo darse cuenta de lo que decía Ani era cierto rápidamente penso que eso era muy peligroso y se preocupo

- pues porque ella me gusta mas que el resto de las chicas, no mas bien es la única que me gusta- dijo y May se hecho a reír, Lily se ruborizo un poco algo halagada e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada James solo se tapo la boca rápidamente con las manos al darse cuenta lo que había dicho eso ni siquiera lo había dicho a sus amigos

- Labra nuncum- fue la voz de Anabell que le mando un hechizo para que se callara Peter o mas bien – para que aprendas a hablar bien

- ¿qué le hiciste?- le pregunto Sirius-

- le quite el don del habla para que aprenda ha usarlo bien o no hable- le respondió, miro significativamente a Remus, recogió sus cosas discretamente y le susurro al oído a Remus- encárgate de los otros dos- se paro y se fue

- esa chica siempre hace lo mismo se va sin mas ni mas, Ani espera Ani- May se paro decía esto muy enojada y siguió el camino de Ani

- bueno vamonos- le dijo Lily a Di tomaron sus cosas y se fueron

- nos vemos en clase Remus- se despidió Di- no notaste algo raro en esos cuatro esta mañana?- le preguntaba a Lily mientras se alejaban de ellos

- ¿no pueden callarse?- les pregunto desesperado Remus una vez que estaban seguros en un pasillo vacío

- no, tenemos que responder a todo con la verdad- le respondió James con su mismo tono mecánico

- así que si era cierto - murmuro para si- ¿qué voy a hacer? si hablan estoy perdido, bueno al menos de Peter ya no me preocupo pero James y este que voy ha hacer- siguió con sus murmuraciones hasta llegar a la clase de transformaciones que les tocaba con los de Ravenclaw .

llegaron tarde y la profesora los castigo a los cuatro con tarea extra en el camino Remus les explico lo que había pasado y como Peter no podía hablar se sentó con James pues no podía mentir pero si podía impedir que James abriera su bocota tapándosela cada vez que proporcionara alguna información algo comprometedora, Remus cuidaba la bocaza de Sirius y Remus se la arreglo para que la profesora creyera que Peter estaba enfermo de la garganta para que no intentara arreglar el hechizo de Anabell la clase paso casi sin incidentes excepto cuando Greta Whitehead la exnovia de Sirius le pregunto si le gustaría ir con ella al baile del viernes y el dijo que no todo hubiera quedado ahí pero no, ...ella tenia que saber por que a o que el chico le respondió "en primera lo nuestro se acabo fue un juego mas y ya, en segunda eres demasiado tonta a pesar de estar en la casa de Ravenclaw y en tercera por que quiero ir con Phibie" la chica se indigno tanto que casi le dio una cachetada a no ser por que estaban en clase.

Cuando salieron Remus aun estaba muy nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar en el día y pensando en quien pudo ser el que les había jugado una broma a los bromistas de la escuela su pregunta fue respondida en la clase de pociones después de la comida cuando la profesora Rice tuvo que salir cuando el profesor Ketler la fue a buscar y dio por terminada la clase veinte minutos antes fue entonces cuando Snape se acerco a molestar

- vaya , vaya, ¿como les sentó mi regalito de la mañana?- les murmuro a los chicos con su tan molesta voz cuando todos salían del salón algunos se quedaron a guardar sus cosas y limpiar lo usado en la clase

- fuiste tu maldito- James se adelanto quería golpearlo pero Remus lo detuvo poniéndose entre el y Severus

- claro que fui yo , ¿ya revelaron el secretito de su amigo?- les pregunto muy complacido, para desgracia de Sirius no podían mentir así que le contesto con la verdad

- aun no pero en la mañana casi se lo contamos a las chicas de Gryffindor- confeso Sirius sin poder detenerse a lo cual se dibujo un malévola sonrisa en el rostro de Snape

- bueno es solo cuestión de tiempo- se consoló- díganme ¿qué mas ocultan?- estaba decidido a que confesaran todo lo que hacían y ese era el día perfecto después de todo no podían mentir

- bueno además de la lic.....- comenzaba a decir James pero Remus se apresuro a taparle la boca el no puso resistencia y solo miraba con ojos de furia Snape el se veía muy intrigado e insistió

- una vez mas ¿qué ocultan?- esta vez se aproximo a Sirius

- por las no....- comenzó

- Silencio- una vez mas Anabell había salvado le secreto de Remus- es muy deshonesto lo que haz hecho víbora- le dijo con firmeza amenazándolo con su varita, ella se había quedado al notar el aprieto en el cual estaban metidos y sospechando de las intenciones de Snape, lo que había hecho Anabell le dio una idea a Remus

- Silencio- le lanzo el mismo hechizo a James y estuvo mas tranquilo

- ¿a ti quien te llamo?- le dijo muy enojado Snape sacando ala vez su varita

- ¿quién te da derecho a saber sus secretos?- le respondió con otra pregunta

- ¿qué sabes tu de sus secretos?- le cuestiono, Remus y los chicos veían la escena sin saber que hacer

- nada que te interese ahora vete si no quieres que la profesora se entere de lo que haz hecho- le amenazo

- me las pagaras Miles- se fue fulminando con la mirada a Anabell azoto la puerta y no supieron mas de el en todo el día

- gracias- le dijo Remus, los chicos salieron dejándolos solos ya podían estar en paz no eran capaces de comunicarse explícitamente así que salieron muy tranquilos dejando la puerta abierta

- si bueno no es justo que intente saber sus cosas – le respondió  
-  
- si hubiera sido mi fin- le dijo algo apenado

- bueno ya están seguros – tomo sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse

- oye Ani- le llamo , de repente se dio cuenta que no se sentía incomodo con ella y que hasta cierto punto le daba confianza así que se Animo - ¿quieres ir al baile con migo?- le pregunto muy tranquilo no sabia si esa noche seria luna llena pero no le importaba estaba seguro de que en todo caso ella entendería

- aha- le respondió muy distraída y se fue

El resto del día no paso mas pues todo estaba en control los chicos según dijeron los profesores estuvieron muy callados en clase cosa rara en ellos pero nadie hizo mas preguntas pues a nadie les molestaba un día de tranquilidad, Remus no le quito el hechizo a ninguno hasta el día siguiente para estar seguros de que nada pudiera salir de sus bocotas pero para James era muy tarde ya había confesado lo que sentía sobre Lily y justamente frente a ella eso por una parte significaba que ella ya lo sabia y ya no se podía hacer la desentendida y por otra el fin de su fama de galán pero eso ya no importaba mucho al menos no por ahora, sin embargo Remus había sacado algo bueno de esta experiencia : una cita , no precisamente la mas perfecta pues Anabell aun le parecía un poco rara pero por otro lado ¿no acaso el también era un poco peculiar?

Bueno el ya tiene pareja pero que hay de los demas? van vienodo quien es la supuesta alma gemela de mi querido Remus??? Pero que pensara ella de su condicion??? en los siguientes capitulos lo sabresmos......mientras tanto en el siguiente capitulo: quien con quien esperenlo puse un detallito que me parecio chusco y romantico espero comentarios de ello  
Bye ;-


	4. quien con quien

no se sorprendan si casi no hablo de Peter pero como comprenderán esa rata jija de la mala vida (no se confundan no tengo nada en contra de su madre) no es muy de mi agrado por eso lo ignorare un rato tal ves mas adelante lo mande a ver a su abuelita enferma en timbuctu o algo así solo para no tener que escribir de el ¿ok? Disfrútenlo les ruego por comentarios  
Bye ;-

Capitulo XV  
Quien con quien

El tiempo paso pronto y llegaron las conferencias que anunciaban el preludio al tan esperado baile Peter logro sacarle una cita a una chica honestamente fea de Hufflepuff ¿pero que mas podía pedir una rata como el? Se decía así mismo para consolarse al ver el montón de chicas que les pedían una cita a sus amigos no hay que especificar que tanto Sirius como James eran muy asediados pero ellos ya tenían a sus "presas", como ellos las llamaban, seleccionadas desde hace mucho solo faltaba que ellas cayeran en alguna de las tantas trampas que les tenían planeadas

- vamos Evans se que te mueres de ganas por decir que si- le insistía James por décima vez en la semana a Lily que fuera su pareja en el baile

- ¿si es así porque te sigo diciendo que no?- le respondió sin perder atención a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

- pues por que te estas haciendo la difícil, vamos ya le dije que no a tres chicas mas este día solo por ti- le volvió a rogar

- pues mal hecho –le respondió burlándose

- vamos ¿qué excusa me darás esta vez?- le pregunto al saber que todas las excusas posibles ya se las había dado- ¿vendrás conmigo al baile?- le pregunto una vez mas

- no- se limito a responder

- ¿por qué?- esta chica de verdad comenzaba a ser difícil de convencer pero nada que James no pudiera controlar

- por que ya tengo pareja- le respondió, esto paralizao a nuestro amigo

- ¿qué?- lo que pregunto lo hizo mas fuerte de lo normal y logro llamar un poco la atención

- ¿podría explicarme que es la piedra de sapo? Señor Potter- el profesor Conor estaba harto de sus susurros

- algo repugnantemente útil- respondió un poco desorientado James, Lily solo se burlaba de el en silencio

- muy gracioso señor Potter, ponga atención a la clase o me veré obligado a reportarlo con su jefa de casa- le dijo el profesor mirándolo inquisidoramente mas para intimidarlo que nada pero esas amenazas ya no funcionaban con James- la piedra de sapo es un aditamento muy útil en casos de .....- el profesor se retiro continuado con su clase y dejando a James continuar con su interrogatorio

- ¿quién es?- le dijo rápidamente a Lily vigilando que el profesor no lo viera en esta ocasión

- ¿qué te importa?- le corto Lily

- ¿tan malo es que no te atreves a decirme quien es el adefesio que te acompañara la noche del baile?- trato de persuadirla

- bah- ella le quito importancia – si tanto interés tienes es Harvey White

- White???? Ese traidor me las pagara

- Señor Potter esta vez se la gano toda la semana estará castigado- le regaño el profesor al dar un golpe en el pupitre de James lo cual lo hizo saltar un poco y provoco la hilaridad del grupo- explíqueme como se consigue la piedra de sapo- le ordeno

- Es profesor y no lo sabe?- se burlo, el profesor pronto puso una cara de indignación- si los profesores supieran tanto no andarían preguntando .- se defendió, con lo cual solo logro una semana de castigos con el profesor Conor

- No puedo creer que White haya invitado a Lily ese traidor me las pagara- gritaba James en el cuarto al terminar el día no se la creía que un amigo suyo un colega de equipo le hubiera ganado terreno con Lily sobre todo a el, el chico (según el) mas guapo de la escuela

- Ya cálmate solo invita a alguien mas y asunto arreglado- le tranquilizo Peter

- No,......... tengo una idea, le dare otra oportunidad - dijo con un tono de locura en sus ojos que asustaron un poco a los chicos y lo siguieron pues había salido como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a el patio donde encontró a Lily con Di hablando muy animadamente con Harvey White, Harvey era chico alto mas que Sirius moreno con cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda de complexión atlética

- Hey Lily – llamo su atención ella volteo y lo vio con cara de extrañeza como quien no tiene nada que hacer ahí

- ¿qué es lo que quieres esta vez?- le dijo algo cansada

- darte otra oportunidad para recapacitar ¿iras conmigo al baile?- le dijo plantado frente a ella con una cautivadora sonrisa

- no- le respondió y se volteo, ella realmente disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir después de todo a que chica no le gusta que la alaben un poco además James había admitido que ella era la única que le interesaba aunque bien pudo haber sido una mentira pero por otro lado tanta negativa y tan brusca como la que le estaba dando Lily estaban hiriendo el orgullo de James

- ¿qué es lo que le pasa?- le pregunto Remus a Sirius que observaban la escena desde lejos pero aun podían oír el dialogo

- no lo se pero mejor lo detenemos antes de que haga alguna tontería- le respondió y se fueron acercando a donde estaba James, en ese momento pasaba Ginger Van Crugs por el patio, Ginger era algo así como la presidenta del club de fans de James si es que este se hubiera formado en un plano mas formal

- ¿es tu ultima palabra?- le pregunto una vez mas James Lily ni siquiera se molesto en responderle – de acuerdo – dio la vuelta y busco con la mirada algo – Hey Van Crugs ¿vendrás conmigo al baile?- pregunto muy quitado de la pena, Sirius y Remus habían llegado a su lado y lo veían sorprendidos de su desfachatez al invitar a otra chica tan ligero como si la chica que según el le interesaba de verdad no estuviera ahí

- ¿lo dices en serio?- le respondió la incrédula chica que al momento que James sonrío muy sexy y alboroto su cabello soltó sus libros y se puso colorada, James se apresuro y la ayudo a levantar sus libros – Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y se retiro, Lily miraba un poco indignada, un poco celosa la escena que rápido la había cambiado, no le agrado tomo por el brazo a Harvey y se lo llevo lejos, Di aun seguía mirando al escena un poco distraída y no se dio cuenta cuando Lily se fue

- te veo en la entrada de tu sala común Ginger- le grito James sin mucha preocupación mientras ella se retiraba entre tropiezos de nerviosismo

- ¿estas seguro de lo que acabas de hacer?- le pregunto un estupefacto Remus ante la actitud tan inmadura de James

- si, así no iré solo al baile- le respondió

- Muller- le susurro al iodo por detrás Sirius que había aprovechado la distracción proporcionada por James y se acerco sigilosamente a Phibie por detrás ella se asusto un poco y volteo a ver al dueño de tan cautivadora voz

- ¿qué quieres Black?- le dijo algo mas tranquila, luego se percato de que Lily ya no estaba

- que vengas conmigo al baile- le respondió tomando su mano muy galantemente y mirándole fijamente a los ojos para cautivarla con una seductora mirada- ¿lo harás?

- No lo creo Sirius- le respondió muy divertida al ver semejante pantomima que montaba estaba haciéndose pasar por un galante caballero de la edad medía y eso era bastante ridículo para el bromista que era pues todo estaba sobreactuado

- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes mi humilde invitación?- le pregunto acercando la mano que aun mantenía cautiva entre las suyas a su pecho cosa que dejo sentir a Phibie el corazón agitado de Sirius, el teatro que estaba montando era bastante convincente y lo hubiera sido mas si no fuera por que le agrego una mueca de solemnidad bastante chusca con la cual Remus y James se hechora a reír y le restaron concentración al magnifico actor

- ¿qué?- le pregunto conteniendo una carcajada, la escena era realmente divertida y por miedo o prudencia retiro su mano de donde estaba

- pídeme lo que sea – repentinamente empezó a hacer una representación muy gráfica de cada hazaña que le sugería- que suba montañas, que derrote dragones, que Peter lave su ropa interior- esto provoco un renovado ataque de risa en James y Remus, Peter no estaba ahí para protestar, Sirius volteo un poco a otro lado y dijo:- no mejor eso no es muy peligroso – se volteo dramáticamente a Phibie y continuo con su teatro improvisado- movería los mares si tu me lo pides, o mataría a Snape si me lo dices- se acerco muy bruscamente y al odio le dijo- pídeme eso ¿si?- se retiro y quedo muy precariamente de rodillas aun con una solemne sonrisa en el rostro, la chica solo se quedo extrañada de tanta tontería y con una cara de diversión e incredulidad

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer tanta tontería?- le dijo por fin muy divertida por el teatro

- bien – se paro y muy rápidamente cambio de actitud pero no dejaba su tono alegre- ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- le dijo rodeandondola e impidiéndole la retirada que estaba intentando hacer la chica

- ni aunque me pagaran – le dijo divertida pero en su mirada le dejo ver a Sirius que solo se estaba haciendo la difícil cosa que capto muy bien el chico

- vamos sal conmigo- el dijo una ves mas

- de acuerdo Sirius – se paro en seco y le respondió con la misma sonrisa de solemnidad que el había puesto en su minimelodrama- saldré contigo al baile

- muy bien ¿cuándo te busco para ponernos de acuerdo?- le respondió ya convencido de que había logrado una cita con la chica y bajando su guardia permitiendo que ella se fuera

- cuando se seque el lago- le respondió muy divertida y James y Remus volvieron a atacarse de la risa con la evasiva respuesta de Phibie

- ¿prometido?- le grito sin inmutarse Sirius, ella solo movió la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y desapareció

- ¿y como piensas secar el lago?- le pregunto muy divertido Remus una vez en camino a la torre, Sirius no respondió solo estaba con una sonrisa gigante en su cara y así se fue a dormir

- no lo puedo creer ¿quién lo habrá hecho? – May, Lily y Anabell estaban asomadas a la ventana del cuarto haciendo mucho barullo con sus comentarios

- deja de quien ¿cómo? No conozco ningún hechizo capaz de hacer tal cosa- le decía Lily

- ¿qué tienen en contra de un buen sueño?- les dijo Phibie adormilada dando vueltas en su cama

- ven a ver Di alguien dejo vacío el lago- le respondió May

- ¿qué?- la chica se levanto rápidamente y todo rastro de sueño de borro de su cara, sin querer aventó a las chicas de la ventana y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas se topo con un panorama sorprendente: el lago estaba seco se podía ver el fondo y se escuchaban estruendosos gritos de la gente de agua que al parecer protestaba Dumbledore salía pronto del castillo en bata , pues aun era muy temprano muchos chicos de diferentes grados se asomaban por el castillo la mayoría aun en ropa de dormir asombrados por tal hazaña , de un ciprés cercano salió una figura, la única en uniforme, que pronto reconoció Phibie, era un hombre que traía consigo una escoba

- bien ahora que esta seco – le grito a Phibie el chico acercándose a su ventana, tomo la escoba pego en el suelo con su pie se elevo rápidamente, y llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica aun en camisón - ¿ahora saldrás conmigo al baile?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Sirius desde su escoba, la atención estaba concentrada en esa pareja, incluso Dumbledore después de "hablar" y tranquilizar a la gente de agua presto atención al dialogo que sostenían los dos jóvenes

- ¿cómo?- le pregunto aun no salía de su asombro pero estaba muy divertida por lo que había hecho

- ¿te espero en la sala común a las siete?- le pregunto muy seguro

- eh, yo ...- comenzó pero no sabia que decir

- esta bien entonces ¿te espero en el gran comedor?- le pregunto acercándose mas a la ventana hasta que entro por ella sorprendiendo a las chicas por su atrevimiento

- eh si claro- le dio en un tono apenas audible para Sirius, el muy descarado estaba punto de besarla y lo hubiera hecho si en ese momento no llega la Profesora McGonagall muy enojada y lo saca a empujones del cuarto y regañándolo con potentes pulmones cerrando la puerta de un azoton al salir

La chica no salía de su asombro es decir; cuantos chicos son capaces de secar el lago de la escuela con tal de conseguir una cita con ella, Sirius recibió un castigo ejemplar: además de tener que volver a la normalidad el lago tuvo que lavar los baños de la enfermería por tres meses y le quedaron prohibidas las siguientes dos salidas a Hogsmade pero no le importaba mucho pues después de eso además de conseguir la cita que el quería para el baile consiguió la admiración de unos cuantos chicos mas aparte de los que ya los consideraban los máximos de la escuela.

Pasaba el tiempo y Di pronto se hizo a la idea de lo que había hecho Sirius pero eso no dejaba de lado las constantes insinuaciones de May sobre que Sirius seria un gran novio a las cuales Phibie solo las ignoraba, Lily seguía indignada con la actitud de James al invitar a Ginger en su presencia pero aun no quería aceptar que lo que de verdad sentía eran celos, Anabell todas las noches se quedaba despierta contemplando el cielo y haciendo cuentas sobre algo que las chicas no comprendían bien y que prefirieron no investigar

La noche del baile por fin llego después de un largo mes de aburridas conferencias que solo Remus encontraba interesantes y todos ya tenían su pareja además de los trajes listos la mayoría de los alumnos de los grados superiores a quinto se habían quedado para las festividades de Aniversario y uno que otro de grados inferiores pero en comparación a las Navidades en que por suerte se habían logrado quedar en el castillo Sirius juzgaba que el ambiente de celebración era muy agradable

- ¿estas seguro?- le preguntaba James un tanto preocupado a Remus mientras se arreglaban para al baile, James llevaba una túnica de gala color vino muy bien arreglada estaba perfecto de no ser por que a cada rato se desacomodaba el cabello

- claro que estoy seguro hice las cuentas y la luna llena será mañana- le repetía por centésima vez a su amigo, Remus tenia un traje de gala color verde pardo que acentuaba sus ojos dorados y le daba un poco de color a su pálido rostro, estaba peinándose algo fastidiado por un cabello necio que no quería ponerse en su lugar

- si estas seguro .......- decía no muy convencido Sirius- entonces no se diga mas – concluyo tratando de convencerse así mismo que Remus había hecho esto tantas veces que un error matemático era estadísticamente imposible, Sirius traía puesto un tradicional traje negro de cuello alto (cuello palomo)y su túnica aun mas negra si eso era posible, no había necesidad de peinarse pues su cabello caía de manera natural y elegante

- alguien sabe donde están mis zapatos?- preguntaba Peter desde debajo de la cama donde los estaba buscando, el traía un traje de gala gris rata muy normal aunque disimulaba un poco su figura

- los lance por la ventana mientras estabas en el baño- le respondió James

- ¿qué?- Peter se intento parar tan rápido que se golpeo con la cama al alzar la cabeza se hecho a correr a la ventana y vio sus zapatos abajo - ¿y ahora como los traigo?- se mortifico

- ¿James por que torturas al pobre Colagusano así?- le decía divertido Remus – accio zapatos- Remus se asomo por la ventana y convoco los zapatos para tranquilidad de Peter

pronto estuvieron listos para el baile y salieron juntos Remus se quedo en la sala común esperando a Anabell, James fue hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw donde había quedado de verse con Ginger, Sirius se fue derechito al gran comedor y espero pacientemente en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada principal, Peter se quedo en las escaleras antes de entrar al baile para esperar a su cita, por cierto llamada Olivia Gorve y con los cuatro amigos dispersados por el castillo esperando cada uno a sus respectivas compañeras dejamos este capitulo 

n/a : espero que les este gustando el próximo capitulo es muy decisivo en lo que a Remus nos compete esto ya va avanzando prometo un final trágico para este fic, (soy amante del drama y esposa de la tragedia), porfa háganme saber que opinan que les parece la narrativa ¿creen que es muy cargada? ¿qué les parece la trama? Sus opiniones me interesan. .Bye


	5. una noche muy movida

N/A: este capitulo espero sea de su agrado me encanta mezclar el romance y la aventura por eso ninguno será solo se uno u otro o al menos eso tengo planeado......... espero comentarios sobre todo de lo que ocurrirá con Remus porfa no pierdan pista esto ya va mas o menos a la mitad

Capitulo XVI  
Una noche muy movida

Una cosita mas este capitulo tiene dedicatoria pues es uno de mis favoritos (aunque no se si esto merezca ser dedicado pero en fin): a mi amiga y compañera que me ha aguantado por mas de seis años (pobre la estoy volviendo loca)...por cierto ella también tiene ff en esta pagina son mas cortos, dense una vueltesita por ellos........  
::::::::::Pa´::::::::::::::Moony Weasley ::::::::::::  
Remus se quedo en la sala común esperando a que Anabell bajara un tanto impaciente pronto encontró conversación con White que esperaba a Lily así que tomo asiento en uno de los sofás quedándole de espaldas la puerta por la cual se supone llegaría Harvey la veía de frente y en el momento en el cual el abrió los ojos como platos supo que las chicas debían de haber bajado ya así que dio la vuelta lentamente y efectivamente Lily, May y Anabell estaban enfrente.

- Lily estas bellísima- adulo Harvey a su pareja tomándola del brazo como todo buen caballero para acompañarla hasta el salón de la fiesta.

Lily solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada un poco apenada la chica había recogido su cabello en un elegante chongo con unos cuantos cabellos que jugaban en su rostro su vestuario en conjunto resaltaba sus ojos, traía un vestido verde con un señor escote en la espalda que dejo sin aliento a mas de uno esa noche, entre ellos James, Anabell traía un vestido rosa pálido largo y un tanto entallado dejaba ver la cintura tan bien formada de la cual sus amigas tenían envidia, su cabello chino estaba suelto cosa rara pues siempre o casi siempre lo traía amarrado y su rostro despejado sin rastro de maquillaje contrario a May que lucia tan distinta que si no hubiese sido por su jovial actitud Remus jamas la hubiera reconocido. Esto dejo sin aliento a Remus por unos segundos aunque después pudo armar un frase completa

- Anabell te ves lindisima esta noche- logro por fin decir ofreciéndole su brazo

- Vaya lastima que no tengo quien me hecho flores a mi- dijo muy divertida al ver que poco les faltaba a los dos chicos para babear

- Tu también te ves bien May – se apresuro a decir Harvey

- Si muy diferente- agrego Remus

- Gracias. Bueno, vamonos – tomo camino a la salida

- ¿no esperaran a Di?- pregunto algo confuso Remus

- no , dijo que nos vería en el baile—respondió Lily, May y la pareja salieron por el hueco de la pared seguidos de Anabell y Remus un poco rezagados

- Remus- Anabell lo detuvo en las escaleras apenas estaba anocheciendo y parecía que iba a estar nublado pues no dejaba de nevar -¿seguro que te sientes bien?- le pregunto un poco misteriosa

- claro que estoy bien – le respondió confundido, era obvio que se sintiera un poco mal siempre se sentía mal cuando se acercaba la luna llena y teniendo en cuenta que seria al siguiente día era normal que se sintiera mal pero sus ganas de estar en la celebración acallaron los dolores- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te ves un poco pálido- le respondió, los demás ya habían entrado al comedor

- No es nada, estoy bien- le dijo para tranquilizarla y se disponía a emprender camino y entrar de una buena vez al baile

- Remus- le llamo de nuevo el solo volteo– tu también te ves muy bien esta noche- le dijo y por primera vez en su vida Remus vio a Anabell Miles sonrojada

- Gracias Ani – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿entramos o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche?- Anabell tomo el brazo que le ofrecían tan amablemente y entraron al gran comedor noto como una chica que el creía de cuarto se le quedaba viendo muy atenta

Estaba adornado con los colores de las cuatro casa muy bien combinados en conjunto, las mesas largas habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían pequeñas mesas en las cuales cabrían cómodamente seis personas esta noche no había velas flotando, la tenue luz que iluminaba el salón era proporcionado por hadas y unas cuantas luciérnagas que estaban sueltas por todo el salón, la música que sonaba era de salón pues había una orquesta muy bien formada en donde se suponía debía estar la mesa de los profesores (n/a: la música era estilo Frank Sinatra esa es la música de salón, ya saben piano, saxofón, batería y un cantante con voz grave,...., lo se lo se muy clásico pero me pareció genial) y en el momento tenían una melodía muy animada que hacia que las parejas salieran a bailar Peter creyó ver a Dumbledore bailando muy divertido con una exalumna que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Clear Jones y la profesora Mc Gonagall lo miraba como reprendiéndolo por su comportamiento un tanto indigno de una figura de autoridad como lo era el director, había muchos ex alumnos que festejaban el reencuentro luego de años de no verse y contentos de tener un pretexto para verse. Peter entro con su pareja la cual lo jalo enseguida a una mesa en la cual se encontraba pura gente perteneciente a Hufflepuf que Peter en su vida había cruzado palabra con ellos ahí se quedo hasta que Olivia lo jalo bruscamente para que bailaran una muy alegre canción que en ese momento tocaba la banda, la noche ya estaba algo avanzada pues se habían tardado un poco en bajar y todas las formalidades.

- ¿por qué tan solo galán?- le pregunto Greta a Sirius que estaba, si exacto adivinaron, solo en una mesa esperando a que se le ocurriera aparecer a Phibie, Sirius de volteo rápidamente, Greta realmente se veía bien con un conjunto de dos piezas color beige y dejando ver un poco su abdomen

- te ves bien Whitehead- le respondió Sirius

- gracias- tomo asiento a lado suyo- tu te lo perdiste- le dijo luciendo mas atrevida, ella si que estaba decidida a regresar con su novio de antaño

- si bueno lastima- le respondió y se volteo para ver si Di ya había llegado- ¿con quien bienes?

- Con Papus Burgoyne- le respondió- ¿quieres bailar?

- No gracias espero a Di- le respondió evasivamente

- Como quieras- dio la vuelta y se fue un poco sentida por haber logrado nada- pero no se que ves en esa tipeja

- Hola – una voz detrás de el lo sobresalto dio la vuelta - ¿esperaste mucho?- le pregunto Di

- Nnnnnn- fue la "respuesta" de Sirius acompañado de un brusco movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa. Lo había sorprendido la chica traía un vestido blanco de estraples que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una estola del mismo color ,el cabello amarrado en una medía cola y unos mechones fuera de ella para que no se viera tan simple su cabello se confundía con el vestido (N/A: hay que recordar que tiene el pelo blanco).Sirius se quedo petrificado ni siquiera se acordó de ofrecerle asiento por lo cual ella lo hizo sin invitación

- ¿qui... quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto por fin

- si por fa....vor- no termino de decir la ultima palabra cuando Sirius había salido en dirección a donde se encontraban las bebidas esto la desconcertó un poco a la chica creyó que solo busco una excusa para irse, tal vez se había arrepentido de haberla invitado

- te ves muy bien Muller- decía James al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa de su brazo literalmente colgaba Ginger que según la cara de fastidio de James no dejaba de hablar los dos se sentaron cuando un chico saco a bailar a Ginger la cual no quería pero cuando James insistió en que se fuera no le quedo otra que aceptar

- bonita pareja que haces con esa fanática tuya- se burlo Phibie

- ni me lo recuerdes debí venir solo- se reclamo a si mismo el chico- ¿dónde esta Sirius?- pregunto al no ver a su amigo con su pareja

- hace rato que fue por algo de beber- le respondió sin animo

- hay no aquí regresa Ginger- dijo James al ver que se acercaba la chica- rápido, ven, baila con migo- y jalo a Phibie a la pista con lo cual se libro por un milímetro de su admiradora- gracias es que ella no deja de hablar- se disculpo en un tono de fastidio mientras bailaban

- no hay de que- se río de el - ¿ves lo que el despecho acarrea?

- Despecho? ¿quién esta despechado?- trato de defenderse James

- Pues tu ¿quién mas?- seguían bailando 

- ¿dónde esta Di?- pregunto Sirius cuando por fin llego a la mesa y solo encontró a Ginger, esta solo volteo la mirada adonde estaba este James bailando con Di que parecía estar muy entretenida y si no hubiera sido por que Sirius sabia que a su amigo le gustaba otra chica se hubiera puesto celoso

- ¿por que lo dices?- James seguía haciéndose el desentendido

- ¿por que será? Sabes si quieres salir con Lily solo tienes que comportarte mas.... amable y menos creído- le aconsejo Di

- ¿en serio? ¿pero si no me traga?- se sorprendió James

- no es eso es solo que eres un poco egocentrista o al menos eso es lo que parece- la música paro

- egocentrista- repitió James

- ven – lo jalo hasta otra mesa que no era la suya pronto supo porque ahí estaba Lily con Harvey, James sintió como la sangre la hervía- solo se amable .......y deja de alborotarte el cabello – le aconsejo esto ultimo al ver que se desacomodaba una vez mas su cabello negro

- -¿qué vas ha hacer?- le pregunto aun sin entender lo que la chica tenia en mente

- darte una ayudadita- le respondió al tiempo que llegaron a la mesa destino- Harvey ¿ bailas conmigo?- le invito y antes de que Lily pusiera excusa alguna jalo a su pareja a la pista nuevamente una melodía alegre sonaba por todo el salón

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo Lily?- dijo increíblemente tímido James después de unos minutos incómodos de silencio, lo cual sorprendo a Lily no se lo creyó: James Potter tímido, eso tenia que ser una broma pero a pesar de eso extendió su mano y acepto la invitación muy en silencio aun

May estaba tomándose muy en serio eso de la libertad sin pareja estaba invitando a cuanto hombre estaba sin pareja incluido el director con el cual había dejado de bailar y lo había dejado exhausto pero muy divertido May era muy divertida se podría decir que era la típica alma de la fiesta pronto en su panorama se diviso Sirius solo sentado en una mesa y se apresuro a sacarlo a bailar, Sirius al principio renuente termino por aceptar después de la continua invitación de la chica

- te ves hermosa - le dijo tímidamente James a Lily mientras bailaban

- ¿qué?- respondió Lily a la ves que se sonrojaba lo cual lo interpreto mal James penso que se había ofendido y trato de reparar su, según el, error

- es decir no es que no te veas hermosisima todos los días- comenzó a tartamudear, ella puso una mueca de confusión- quiero decir siempre te ves hermosa pero esta noche lo estas mas- agrego, al chico se le subieron los colores y en ese momento la música cambio y una melodía mas lenta sonó

- gracias- le susurro y ya un poco mas cómoda con el chico se acerco un poco para seguir bailando esa música tan oportunamente cambiada

- te ves muy bien esta noche Di – le dijo Harvey cuando lo saco a bailar (n/a: es que los hombre no saben apreciar mas que lo externo???)

- ¿tu crees?- le pregunto con falsa humildad- mi pareja no me ha dicho nada

- pues tu pareja debe ser ciego o mudo para no notarlo- le dijo esos eran cumplidos bien intencionados de un amigo pues Harvey y ella se conocían desde que Di entro a la escuela y eran muy buenos amigos y confidentes, ella rió por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia- ¿quien es el mudo afortunado compañero tuyo?

- Ni es mudo ni es ciego es Black – le respondió en este punto cambio la música a una mas lenta

- Pues aquí viene el ciego- le dijo soltándola para que pudiera bailar con Sirius, May notando rápido las intenciones cambio rápido de pareja y tomo a Harvey para continuar con el baile dejando a los dos chicos parados en medio de la pista llena de parejas, Sirius dudo un poco pero luego se acerco y comenzaron a bailar en silencio

- Anabell sabes que eres una de las personas mas peculiares que he conocido?- le preguntaba Remus mientras bailaban la misma melodía lenta que ya antes se había mencionado

- Bueno gracias al cielo no hay dos como yo- le respondió, estaban pasándosela de verdad muy bien Remus era muy inteligente y se podía conversar con el de todo desde teorías de Animales que se creían extintos hasta las frivolidades del colegio, Anabell siempre le salía con una respuesta ocurrente que llevaba a otro debate de ideologías lo cual entretenía mucho a Remus. Cundo por fin se cansaron Remus la invito a salir a los patios que estaban hermosamente llenos de nieve y reinaba un imperturbable blanco ya había dejado de nevar pero las nubes aun estaban presentes y no dejaban el cielo despejado ni siquiera se podía ver una estrella

- Remus cuéntame de ti – comenzó ella al sentarse en una banca muy a la vista para todo aquel que estuviera fuera del castillo es esos momentos pero no había nadie  
El encanto en el cual estaba sumergida Lily era indescriptible por los pocos minutos que llevaba recargada en el pecho de James pues bailaban muy juntos comenzó a pensar que después de todo no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba, el hecho de que no hablaran no le importo penso que rea mejor que estuviera callado por que parecía como si estuviera nervioso cosa muy poco creíble viniendo de el, por un momento Lily creyó aceptar que de verdad si estaba enamorada de ese patán egocéntrico como solía llamarlo frente a sus amigas pero luego el abrió la boca y lo que salió de ella no fueron precisamente halagos 

- Y bien .....¿qué te pareció el ultimo partido?- le pregunto James para romper el silencio pues lo empezaba a poner incomodo, el no solía quedarse sin palabra ante ninguna situación y vaya que había enfrentado muchas situaciones mucho mas difíciles, no era que de verdad le interesara ese tema pero no encontró algo mas inteligente que decir

- Ya decía yo que no podías mantenerte mas de cinco minutos sin alardear- Lily se detuvo y le dijo esto con una mirada de "tenias que arruinarlo", se alejo muy bruscamente y lo dejo plantado ahí como tonto a James que rápidamente fue sorprendido por Ginger la cual no había dejado de vigilarlo y en cuanto vio que Lily se alejaba ella corrió para que ahora si bailara con ella  
- Phibie te ves bellísima esta noche- se atrevió por fin a decirle Sirius luego de que la pieza había terminado

- Gracias tu también – le dijo ella al notar que por fin el había externado su opinión

- ¿qué, me veo bello?- río Sirius

- si bellisisimo- se burlo ella siguiendole el juego, y bailaron alegremente por un rato mas bromeando un poco

- ¿quieres salir?- Le invito Sirius ya menos cohibido, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa

- ¿cómo lograste vaciar el lago?- le cuestiono una vez afuera. Pudieron ver inmediatamente a Remus en compañía de Anabell que al parecer estaban muy entretenidos en una conversación en la cual Remus tenia mas que decir que su compañera

- bueno no fue fácil pero encontré un hechizo de traslado que me funciono muy bien- dijo divertido y algo rojo pues hasta ese momento no le había preguntado por su "hazaña"

- nadie había vaciado un lago entero solo para salir conmigo- le dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de ocultar que se ponía roja

- lo haría otra vez con mucho gusto si me lo pides- le respondió halagadoramente. Tomo su barbilla muy suavemente y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos ella se confundía con la nieve tan blanca como su cabello, Sirius en un contraste bastante visible con su túnica negra, se quedaron como congelados en el tiempo un viento fuerte soplo jugando con el cabello de los dos, el se acerco mas su labios rozaron los de el, ella estaba lista esta vez si sabia lo que quería pero.....

- señorita Muller- la profesora McGonagall interrumpió la tan esperada escena desde la puerta del castillo

- profesora- se sorprendió ella- yo ...- trato de justificarse y del susto se separo rápidamente de Sirius

- acompáñeme porfavor- le dijo rápidamente antes que pudiera completar una frase, ella solo miro un poco desilusionada a Sirius y se despidió sin palabras del chico mientras tomaba camino al castillo y dejaba a Sirius solo contemplándola ir  
- no crees que es genial esta melodía??? mi madre siempre me dice que la música es una manera de liberar al ama pero yo en lo personal creo que.....- Ginger no dejaba de hablar ya estaba empezando a hartar a James a pesar de que ella lo consideraba algo así como un dios, rápidamente solo se la pasaba buscando con la mirada a Lily que al parecer se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con "el traidor" no veía momento en el cual librarse de ella

- Ginger tengo que ir al baño- le interrumpió pero era mentira solo quería salir y tomar un poco de aire de preferencia lo mas lejos posible de ella, cuando salía aprovecho para dirigir una mira asesina a Harvey y noto como May se divertía sorprendentemente con un chico de Slytherin

- Si claro- le dijo estaba seguro de que de haber sido a otro lado le hubiera acompañada y por primera vez dio gracias de que las chicas no pudieran entrar al baño de hombres así que salió literalmente corriendo a la puerta de salida del castillo

- ¿adonde te diriges?- le pregunto a Di pero no espero respuesta ya que a juzgar por la cara que traía la profesora los asuntos que tenían que tratar eran muy serios, así que siguió su camino y se encontró con Sirius parado como tonto en medio de toda esa nieve

- ¿a dónde se la lleva?- le saludo James a Sirius encontrándose los dos en las afueras del castillo

- no lo se- le respondió- y volteo su mirada a el inmenso paisaje blanco donde los únicos puntos de colores eran Remus y Anabell

- si que hace frío esta noche – observo el chico, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento que alzo un poco de nieve del suelo hizo crispar el cabello de la nuca de ambos chicos

- si bastante- y como quien habla del clima instintivamente voltea a ver el cielo ambos lo hicieron una ultima ventisca se llevo lo que quedaba de nubes en el cielo y por primera vez en la noche la luna se dejo ver

- Sirius- le dijo espantado James a su amigo al ver el manto estelar, el chico volteo rápidamente a ver donde se encontraba una solitaria pareja a no mas de cien metros de ellos- corre ve por Dumbledore  
- ......y esa es la trágica historia de mi primer día de clases- Remus llevaba platicando con Anabell mucho tiempo y el frío comenzaba a calar cosa que no dejo de notar su compañera- ¿tienes frío?

- Si algo – le dijo cuando el viento soplo haciendo que ella se estremeciera

- Toma- Remus se quito su capa y se la coloco a Ani con mucho cuidado, quedaron muy cerca. El podía ver los imperturbables ojos miel y la dulzura de su rostro mas cerca de lo que antes había podido o mas bien se había atrevido así quedaron unos segundos una segunda ráfaga de viento cruzo el paraje inmaculadamente blanco

- Gracias Remus – le dijo algo tímida y se separo del chico al escuchar un grito familiar que llamaba a Remus

- Remus......... la luna- fueron las palabras de James mientras corría rápidamente a donde se encontraban. Remus volteo a ver rápidamente la luna que estaba brillante y para su desgracia llena no había duda que se había equivocado en las cuentas, la luna llena no era la noche siguiente era esa misma noche. En el momento en el cual sus ojos se encontraron con la cara lunar sintió el ya tan conocido cambio y ardor en sus huesos

- James??????- susurro ella pues no lograba diferenciar muy bien al chico de no ser por su voz seguro que no hubiera sabido quien era

- Anabell corre, aléjate- le gritaba desesperadamente, la chica no entendía nada todo era muy confuso, el viento no cesaba y levantaba nieve haciéndolo todo neblinoso, ella volteo a ver a Remus pero.....

- Remus???- se asusto, y no era para menos frente a sus ojos su compañero se estaba transformando en un lobo por instinto volteo a ver la luna que, si adivinaron, estaba en todo su apogeo tan grande como nunca la había visto

- Anabell co.....aaaaahhh- intento decirle Remus entre tanto dolor aun estaba preocupado por ella solo quería que saliera de ahí de otra forma en cuanto se concluyera la transformación..., sentía como los huesos le quemaban el dolor era insufrible no podía mas

Su conciencia se estaba perdiendo ya no era el mismo las manos se estaban transformando en patas, la ropa era muy estrecha y se rasgo por todas partes...... la transformación estaba completa ya era un lobo por esa noche no volvería a ser un chico "normal"

El lobo rápidamente tomo conciencia y obedeciendo a su instinto se lanzo contra lo primero que olió a sangre y eso fue una temblorosa figura humana a unos cuantos pasos de el, rápidamente tomo posición de ataque y salto, la ventisca no paraba, Anabell callo al suelo protegiendo su rostro del ataque inminente que se le venia encima solo podía pensar "este es el fin" cuando de la nada un perro negro gigantesco que contuvo el ataque alcanzando al lobo en el aire cuando estaba a unos centímetros de aterrizar sobre su víctima, se hoyo el lastimero quejido del lobo que rápidamente entro en batalla sanguinaria con el perro culpable de que su cena se le hubiera arruinado después de unos ataques fácil y ágilmente esquivados el perro condujo a Remus al bosque prohibido lejos de donde estaba Anabell

- Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando por fin logro llegar a un lado de la confusa chica

- Ssss.... si , si estoy, estoy bien- tartamudeo en un tono apenas audible, James no sabia que decir así que solo le ayudo a pararse y la llevo al castillo

N/A : Ok hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora ¿que tal estuvo? Me encanta esto espero que se hayan imaginado tan gráficamente o mejor de lo que yo este capitulo ........espero comentarios ya saben dejen criticas ......todo es bien recibido...sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, aplausos o tan solo si gustan recomendarme un buen psiquiatra por uqe piensan que estoy loca al poner estas cosas todo todo toditito les juro es bien recibido y con mucho gusto contestado  
Bye ;-


	6. despues de la tormentacalma?

Ok porfa ruego, les suplico, les imploro, (y miren que yo nunca imploro) criticas porfa porfa porfa porfa siiiiiiiii???? :D Déjenme saber que piensan tomatazos aplausos indiferencia lo que sea déjenmelo saber porfis ¿¿¿que les cuesta??? a ver pongan el cursor sobre mi nombre (meaeco lovegood) hagan click (osease pushenle el botón izquierdo de su ratón) y pónganse ha escribir así sean cinco palabras con su opinión(verdad que no es dificil????) pueden ser : "juro que voy a matarte" o "sigue escribiendo me gusto mucho" otra opción es "estas desperdiciando valioso espacio inútilmente" aunque también podrían ser "estas loca no escribas mas" lo que sea porfis díganme que les parece aunque suene a clishe :::su opinión cuenta

chioa ;)

Capitulo XVII  
Después de la Tormenta.... ¿calma?

- no la deje sola y vuelva cuando este mas tranquila ¿de acuerdo profesora?- La oficina de Dumbledore para James ya era muy conocida pero no sabia si Anabell ya había estado ahí antes los dos estaban en la puerta entre abierta cuando James llamo a la puerta – pase- le respondió una voz cansado desde el interior de la oficina

El camino a la oficina había sido demasiado callado Anabell no dijo nada solo estaba metida en sus pensamientos y James realmente no sabia que decir era la segunda persona que descubría el secreto de Remus pero las situaciones eran muy diferentes. Entraron a el amplio despacho circular y contrario a lo que el chico esperaba los retratos de la oficina estaban bastante despiertos y alcanzaron a ver a la profesora McGonagall desaparecer en unas intensas llamas verdes provenientes de la chimenea

- profesor Dumbledore tenemos que hablar- dijo tímidamente James

- claro siéntense por favor –les invito el amable anciano su cara se veía cansada pero James sospecho que no era precisamente por haber bailado tanto en la noche- ¿qué es lo que pasa señor Potter?- James no se sentó se acerco a Dumbledore para hablarle de frente y para ser honestos que Anabell no escuchara lo que iba a decir

- Vera – comenzó a explicar – esta noche.......Remus..........ella......descuido......- estaban hablando o mas bien susurrando tan bajo que Anabell apenas pudo escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de la conversación

- Muy bien, ¿señorita Miles? - el director se acomodo en su asiento y James después de dar la explicación antes dicha al profesor se retiro a un rincón obscuro del cual no se le volvió a ver salir en un rato. La chica solo levanto la cabeza sin hacer un solo ruido- me han dicho que ha descubierto el peor guardado secreto de Hogwarts- le dijo poniendo una acogedora sonrisa

- Supongo que si- le respondió lentamente Anabell

- Bien comprenderá entonces lo que le voy a pedir- comenzó el director

- No tiene que – le dijo ella mas segura- de hecho me ofende que no confíe en mi- agrego

- Esta bien entonces también comprenderá que por ningún motivo debe de comentar ni hacer nada al respecto ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto – dijo algo ofendida

- Anabell créeme que comprendo tu confusión- trataba de que la chica aceptara el hecho

- No estoy confundida- le dijo, la que hablaba era la misma Anabell de todos los días, totalmente calmada y tranquila

- ¿ah no?- pregunto con interés el director

- no ya sospechaba que ocultaba algo y había dado muchas pistas sobre ello- le respondió como si estuviera hablando del clima- por supuesto me sorprendió, no todas las noches tu compañero de baile se transforma en un lobo, literalmente

- muy bien ¿y que piensas de esto?- le pregunto escudriñándola con la mirada

- profesor si me lo permite creo que seria mas conveniente borrarle la memoria- intervino James saliendo de su mutismo Anabell solo lo volteo a ver con sorpresa y algo de recelo

- supongo que eso seria mas fácil pero no podemos señor Potter- le respondió un poco enojado por la sugerencia hecha

- pero profesor ella viene de Nonlups y usted sabe muy bien lo que ahí opinan sobre- comenzó a tratar de defender su punto pero Anabell lo detuvo parándose de su silla y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía la vio alterada

- te agradecería que recordaras que me encuentro aquí- le recordó muy diplomáticamente

- tu perteneces a un pueblo que no tiene un buen pensar acerca de la gente como Remus- siguió firme en su posición- además tu madre .....

- se perfectamente cuales son mis raíces y mi pasado gracias no tienes que recordármelo- le grito

- James porfavor compórtate o tendré que pedirte que te salgas- le dijo Dumbledore para poner fin a la discusión

- Profesor- dijo Anabell- se perfectamente bajo que prejuicio esta hablando James pero créame que a pesar de pertenecer a una familia de cazadores de hombres-lobo- hizo una pausa tenia que elegir bien sus palabras- se que durante siglos mi familia ha sido el némesis de muchos licántropos, pero yo no pienso igual- termino como avergonzada- mi propia madre murió por esa causa tan inútil....yo no soy igual- susurro

- ¿qué tan diferente te consideras?- le pregunto el director

- creo que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que soy una persona muy diferente a todos los estándares- respondió un poco divertida

- si, si claro- sonrío Dumbledore- bien en ese caso solo para tranquilidad del señor Potter – en este punto volteo a mirar a James que seguía la platica con mucho interés- ¿podría prometer no decir nada?

- Claro que lo prometo – dijo solemnemente

- Bien en ese caso puede retirarse señorita Miles y buenas noches- Anabell no dijo mas solo salió en silencio con dirección y sin escalas a su cama pues había sido una noche muy movida, no tenia ninguna intención de hacer nada mas que descansar. James estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando el sonido de la voz del anciano le detuvo justo en la salida- espere un momento señor Potter

- ¿qué sucede profesor?- James había temido que sospechara algo sobre la manera en la cual Anabell había salido sin un solo rasguño del enfrentamiento con un hombre lobo

- bueno quería hacerle una pregunta- le dijo haciendo un ademan para que tomase asiento

- usted dirá- le dijo muy respetuosamente tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo

- ¿dónde se encuentran sus amigos? – le dijo rápidamente

- bueno Peter debe de estar en el dormitorio y a Sirius no lo he visto desde.....- sabia perfectamente que Sirius en estos momentos debería de estar en algún lugar del bosque prohibido controlando a un joven licántropo pero eso no se lo podía decir al director o sabría todo y estarían en graves problemas

- ¿desde cuando James?- insistió Dumbledore

- desde el baile, el estaba con Di luego salieron y no lo he vuelto a ver- dijo resuelto a no contar que se habían encontrado antes de que Remus viera la luna llena

- esta bien – dijo lentamente parecía convencido pero uno nunca sabe con Dumbledore- otra cosa – en este punto se paro y comenzó a rodear su escritorio para quedar mas cerca de Jame, se recargo a un lado de la silla donde este se encontraba- ten cuidado con los juicios que haces, en ocasiones te puedes equivocar y esos daños son muy difíciles de reparar- le aconsejo- aquí mismo te acabas de equivocar- le recordó al ver la cara de indiferencia que tantas veces había puesto cuando lo regañaba por alguna travesura insignificante

- tomare en cuenta su consejo profesor- le respondió aliviado de que solo fuera eso

- espero que si James, ahora ve a descansar y nada de andar por las noches a la cocina entendido- le dijo cuando James salía por la puerta un poco a prisa solo para saber si ya había regresado Sirius o si tendría que ir al bosque a ayudarlo con Remus

James literalmente corrió a su dormitorio ni siquiera se paro en la sala común a pesar de que Lily se encontraba ahí medio dormida totalmente sola y como no si eran las dos de la madrugada según el reloj que estaba ahí, por fin llego al cuarto y encontró a Peter quitándose muy cuidadosamente los zapatos, pero no había rastro de Sirius así que estaba decidido a poner al corriente a Peter y salir enseguida al bosque a buscar a Sirius para ayudarlo, así que se dirigió a su baúl y comenzó a buscar su capa de invisibilidad

- ¿que haces Cornamenta?- le pregunto Peter al ver la desesperación con la cual buscaba en su baúl

- busco la capa, Pet escúchame Anabell descubrió lo de Remus hoy es luna llena y se trasformo frente a ella casi la ataca pero Sirius se trasformo en perro y lo detuvo ahora están en el bosque prohibido pero no se si el Pueda solo con Remus nunca han estado solos esos dos en semejantes situaciones y no sabemos si estén en problemas o .........algo peor- le explico rápidamente a Peter que parecía que luego de un rato le llego toda la información al cerebro

- pero y ¿si Anabell habla?- se preocupó Peter

- no , ella prometio no decir nada, Dumbledore ya esta enterado – dijo – pero no sabe lo de Sirius- agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo- la encontré- dijo al fin alzando victoriosamente una tela plateada que era al parecer muy preciada para el- bien vamonos- le dijo se cubrió con la capa y Peter luego de poner un gesto de cobardía se trasformo en rata

estaban a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente y fue a dar en la nariz de James que de igual manera se quito la capa con una mano dejándola caer y con la otra cubriéndose la parte de la cara que había tenido un encuentro cercano y repentino con su nueva amiga la puerta, era Sirius que regresaba con rasguños y heridas al parecer no muy graves rápidamente sin notar lo que había hecho se puso a buscar a los chicos pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte del cuarto hasta que se dio media vuelta

- ¿qué te paso?- le pregunto al ver a James

- quise hacerme la nariz mas grande con un hechizo- le respondió

- ¿en serio?- Peter se volvió a transformar

- No – le grito – me azotaste la puerta al entrar

- Oh perdón no te vi- le dijo algo alterado

- Pues claro que no me viste grandisimo idiota traía la capa de in-vi-si-bi-li-dad- James se metió al baño y salió ya con la nariz arreglada algo morada pero considerando el golpe recibido no era nada

empezaba a desesperarlo- hay olvídalo ¿donde esta Remus?- le cuestiono rápido cayera y es que tanta actividad había agotado al chico que estaba apunto rendirse

- logre conducirlo hasta la casa de los gritos- le respondió entree un bostezo reprimido- no mas vitaminas para Lunático, tiene una fuerza endemoniada- agrego cuando de la nada se levanto sin rastro de sueño y le pregunto a James que se sorprendió por el repentino cambio- ¿cómo esta Anabell? ¿le avisaste a Dumbledore? ¿qué haremos ahora con la chica? ¿y si dice algo?- decía atropelladamente mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a parecer un tanto preocupado por el futuro del secreto tan mal guardado

- Sirius, Sirius CÁLMATE – le grito James pues parecía no hacerle caso- tranquilo ya todo esta arreglado – le tranquilizo- Dumbledore ya hablo con Anabell y ella prometio no decir nada ¿de acuerdo?

- Si ......claro- le dijo lentamente bueno en eso caso yo creo que dormiré un poco- dicho esto no le costo mucho dormirse, pronto se escuchaban sus ronquidos por toda la habitación

- Bien déjalo descansar yo le haré compañía Remus el resto de la madrugada ya no falta mucho para que amanezca- James salió una vez mas bajo su capa Peter solo se quedo ahí no tenia energía para una noche de aventura además Olivia le había estado pisando los pies toda la noche así que el dolor era insoportable y cayo rendido en la cama

James paso el resto de la noche transformado en un ciervo tratando de controlar a Remus en la casa de los gritos a pesar de todo se la habían pasado bien, claro aparte de ser descubiertos por una compañera, poner en riesgo su vida y casi lograr que a la chica le borraran la memoria no había pasado nada a la mañana siguiente entraron sin que los vieran y con el pretexto de la desvelada del baile durmieron hasta mediodía, entonces Remus decidió que hablaría con la chica para explicarle bien las cosas y como la mayoría se había desvelado el desayuno mas bien fue almuerzo todos los que habían asistido al baile estaban a esas horas en el comedor o casi todos...

- Anabell ¿podemos hablar?- le llamo en cuanto entro sin poner mucha atención al hambre que sentía

- Hola Remus ¿cómo amaneciste?- le dijo tan natural como cualquier otro día cosa que extraño a Remus

- No muy bien Ani quiero explicarte – le dijo sin poder verla a la cara

- No hay nada que explicar – el chico alzo la mirada y se encontró con una chica sonriéndole abiertamente- ¿Jugo?- le ofreció y sirvió un vaso- estoy segura que tu no elegiste ser ........eso- y termino con una sonrisa

- De verdad ¿no te molesta?- le pregunto incrédulo- es decir casi te – bajo la voz y volteo a mirar a todos lados– casi te ceno - le recordó

- Bueno es ese "casi" lo que cuenta después de todo solo fue un pequeño error que no tuvo mas consecuencias – le respondió

- Gracias Ani –susurro Remus noto como una chiquilla de Hufflepuff lo miraba y bajo el tono

- No hay de que me divertí mucho anoche- comenzó a hacerle la platica como si nada- pero siéntate debes de tener mucha hambre- le dijo y luego comenzó a bromear con el de manera en la cual los chicos solían hacerlo- ¿sabes? Ahora creo que tu entiendes mejor a las chicas, es decir tu también tienes problema casi cada veintiocho días y tienes que llevar un calendario - río Remus tardo un poco en entender la broma pero de ahí en adelante la platica fue mas relajada y Remus pudo platicar de su "problemita" con mucha ligereza

- ¿qué opinas?- le decía James a Sirius desde otro punto de la mesa donde observaban con detenimiento la platica al parecer muy bien llevada entre Remus y Anabell

- no lo se parece que no le molesta- dijo Sirius alegre de que Remus hubiera elegido una chica tan de mente abierta para salir justo esa noche- para mi esta bien

- pues yo no confío mucho en ella- sentencio James

- Sirius ¿has visto a Di?- preguntaba Lily que acababa de llegar y se sentó en frente de este- no llego a la habitación a dormir y nadie sabe nada de ella

- No la he visto desde anoche- le informo sin entender por que la preocupación de Lily

- Buenos días Evans- saludo James para hacerse notar

- Ya son tardes para tu información- le dijo secamente y volvió ha dirigirse a Sirius- ¿dónde crees que este?

- No lo se pero seguro que esta---- Sirius no termino James lo interrumpió

- Oye ¿no se la llevo McGonagall?- dijo mas bien para que Lily lo pelara pero no tuvo mucho resultado

- Si ahora que recuerdo la profesora se la llevo – afirmo Sirius

- Gracias iré a preguntarle – se paro apresuradamente y se dirigió a la salida en busca de la profesora

- Me avisas si no la encuentras- le grito Sirius, ella solo alzo la mano para hacerle saber que le había escuchado, su ya acostumbrado periódico de cada mañana había llegado

- Oye escucha esto- James había tomado el periódico Sirius y comenzó a leer el titular- "El ministerio de magia declara estado de alerta "

- ¿qué?- fue lo único que dijo Sirius – sigue leyendo hombre no te detengas- le apresuro

- "ayer por la noche el ministerio de magia declaro que debido a ataques aislados ya se había considerado el estado de prevención pero debido a los sucesos de la noche pasada (ver pagina seis y siete) es inminente poner en advertencia a la comunidad mágica sobre la amenaza reciente que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas por lo siguiente el ministerio pone las siguientes disposiciones...."- leyó James, sus ojos se pasaban rápidamente sobre el periódico leyendo solo para si el resto de la noticia- a resumidas cuentas hemos entrado en estado de guerra- dijo James lentamente

- ¿de que sucesos hablan?- le quito el periódico y busco la pagina seis- "Masacre de Mugres la noche de Navidad"- comenzó a leer Sirius- "la pasada noche de Navidad una terrible dececion de personas ocurrió debido a un ataque a la comunidad muggle de Frudstain donde fallecieron ,se calculan mas de cincuenta personas (contabilizadas hasta ahora)el ataque ...bla bla.....escucha ...."sobre la escena de semejante genocidio se encontraba una marca verde flotando consistente en una calavera y una serpiente saliendo de la boca de la misma"- termino Sirius

- Frudstain- susurro James- ¿por que me suena conocido ese pueblo?

- Estamos en guerra con ese tal lord no?' el mismo que mato a Brian – recordó Sirius

- Exacto pero estoy seguro que al ministerio lo encontrara pronto- dijo no convencido James- pero ¿por qué me suena el nombre de ese pueblo?- se pregunto a si mismo

- Cual?- Sirius volvió a leer y encontró el nombre- Frudstain??? No lo se no es comunidad mágica- dijo sin preocuparse

- Bueno ya me acordare- dijo y solo siguió unja platica sobre las medidas que el ministerio tomaría en caso de guerra, entre las cuales se encontraba que los magos mayores de 13 años podían usar magia y los menores estaban autorizados para casos de defensa o peligro inminente, paso a la pagina siete y ahí encontró otro articulo – "respetable miembro de la comunidad mágica asesinado"- leyó- "la mañana del 26 se encontró el cuerpo de Froyl McCool, respetable juez del ministerio de magia, asesinado en su mansión de Dartmond, el cadáver fue encontrado sin un solo indicio de tortura física, se presume víctima de una maldición imperdonable, en la escena se encontró la misma señal que ya antes ha desconcertado a los expertos haciéndose así notorio que en esto la mano del nombrado Lord Voldemort se hace ver........" sigue y sigue – dejo a un lado el periódico - oye Sirius ¿Dartmond no queda cerca de donde vive May?- le pregunto James

- Creo que no ella vive en Devon y Dartmod queda a al menos treinta kilómetros- la conversación continuo por el mismo tema: la inminente guerra

Lily continuo buscando a su amiga por todo el castillo, Anabell y Remus ni por enterados estaban de nada a James y Sirius seguían en su platica, Peter en el cuarto roncando placida mente, May sorprendentemente en la mesa de Slytherin los cuales parecian extrañamente mas alegres que de costumbre y Di... bueno de ella no se supo nada......

Ok gente por ahora es todo ¿alguno de ustedes sabe por que se fue Di? Vamos ya les di bastantes pistas los dejo con la duda a los que aun no lo descifran, me despido y una ves mas les recuerdo dejen comentarios son bien recibidos y díganme que les parece bye


	7. la nueva realidad

Ok ¿los hice esperar? No yo creo que no,..... aquí lo que sigue disfrútenlo bye

Capitulo XVIII  
La Nueva Realidad

Pasaron dos días y aun no se tenían noticias de Di parecía increíble que a pesar de lo mucho que habían buscado a un profesor que supiera sobre su paradero ninguno de los interrogados sabia nada, el director y la subdirectora no aparecían ni siquiera en el mapa del merodeador cosa que no hizo mas que preocupar a Lily(ella solo sabia que no se encontraban en el colegio por que Sirius le haia dicho, Sirius estaba bastante preocupado y James seguía tratando de saber de donde diablos conocía ese pueblo pues el no solía olvidar nada, ademas de comentandolo a Remus su desacuerdo con que Anabell supiera tanto decia que ella no era de confianza a lo cual remus le decia que no habia problema que a ella no le importaba eso, el también ayudaba en la búsqueda de información pero no sabían, nada los chicos pasaban todas las tarde tratando averiguar algo acosando a los profesores que no habían mas que ir de un lado a otro del castillo corriendo o caminando muy apresuradamente y no podían sacarle mucha información, en algunas ocasiones Jasmes sorprendia a Sanpe espiandolos tal vez tratanbdo de averiguar lo que hacian lo extraño era que siempre a quien vijilaba era a Anabell, ya era la noche del 27 y Sirius sintiendo hambre se levanto de cama tomo la capa de James y el mapa y se dirigía a las cocinas cuando su atención se concentro en un pequeño punto en el mapa que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor "Phibie Muller"....

Sirius se quito pronto la capa de invisibilidad sello el mapa y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente ahí la encontró ,sollozando en uno de los sillones del rincón aun vestía el traje de gala del baile de Aniversario, su cabello estaba enmarañado se veía demacrada y con los ojos hinchados lo que sea que le estuviera pasando era grave

- Phibie ¿qué te pasa? ¿ donde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- le dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la chica- ¿estas bien?. Pero que pregunta es obvio que no- se respondió así mismo- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- tenia ganas de abrazarla pero no se atrevió así que solo se paro a su lado poniéndole una mano en la espalda, ella reacciono y le abrazo fuertemente el llanto aumento, el se puso en cuclillas y la abrazo, el parecía como si quisiera aferrarse a algo material, era muy visible que lo que le estaba pasando le causaba mucho dolor

- Se fueron- sollozo la chica- ahora estoy sola- eran las palabras que Sirius alcanzaba a oír entre el incontrolable llanto de la chica

- No estas sola me tienes a mi- le consoló , paso su mano por el rostro de Phibie y le retiro los húmedos cabellos parecía como si hubiera llorado durante días- ¿quién se fue?- le pregunto

- Mis padres.................Josh...........me han dejado sola- se lamento, Sirius ahora comprendía el dolor tan grande que la embargaba su familia estaba muerta pero ¿por qué? ¿cuándo? Esas preguntas rodearon pronto la cabeza de Sirius pero viendo el estado tan lamentable en el cual se encontraba no se atrevió a preguntar solo la abrazo mas fuerte y dejo que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera estuvo consolándola largo rato hasta que el sueño la venció Sirius sabia que no podía subirla a su cuarto ya que no podía entrar al cuarto de las chicas pero no podía dejarla ahí así que subió por una cobija y se la coloco se veía tan indefensa ahí a pesar de todo aun a los ojos de Sirius se veía hermosa, así que se quedo el resto de la noche velando su sueño hasta que a el también lo venció y se quedo dormido con la cabeza de la chica recargada en sus piernas

......................br /

- Vaya Canuto si no pierdes el tiempo- le despertó la voz de James que parecía muy divertido con la escena que estaba contemplando

- Cállate James- le dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios para hacerle saber que no eran bien recibidas sus burlas

- ¿dónde la encontraste?- le preguntó viendo a Di el cabello le caía sobre la cara por lo cual James no podía darse cuenta de que había estado llorando

- estaba aquí anoche cuando baje y la encontré- comenzó pero James seguía viéndola y entonces lo recordó

- Frudstain – susurro- claro por eso me sonaba- decía mas bien para si mismo

- ¿de que hablas? ¿que tiene que ver ese pueblo aquí?- pregunto confundido y molesto Sirius

- Muller es de Frudstain me lo dijo el año pasado- le informo

- ¿qué? ......Así que por eso....- todo comenzaba a tener sentido- la chica se movió un poco en el sillón, Sirius con mucho cuidado retiro su cabeza y coloco uno de los cojines cercanos dejándolo así libre para pararse- guarda silencio- tomo a James por r el brazo y lo jalo a el otro extremo de la sala- anoche me contó que su familia había muerto

- todos??- James sentía pena por la chica y pensar que le pensaba hacer burla hace solo unos segundos atrás

- si, su padre, madre y supongo que Josh o es su hermano o es ... bueno mas bien era su novio- le confirmo Sirius

- vaya forma de perder a toda tu familia de esa manera tan dramática.......y en Navidad- dijo viendo a la chica que dormía en el sillón aun sollozando un poco, en eso la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y salió Lily bostezando

- Di??????- pregunto en voz baja cuando llego abajo y vio a su amiga, Sirius pronto hizo el mismo ademan que a James para que guardara silencio

- Sssshhhh creo que no ha dormido en días- le dijo Sirius

- ¿qué paso?- Lily se veía preocupada

- llego anoche y la encontré llorando- le informo Sirius

- parece que sus padres han .......muerto...... ¿tu sabes quien es Josh?- le informo James

- oh pobre Di, Josh es su hermano lo quiere tanto, creo que no podría vivir sin el- dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga – sus padres muertos- repitió – pobrecilla

- su hermano también – dijo con pesar Sirius, Lily lo volteo a ver sorprendida con la simple mirada lo interrogo

- por lo que sabemos su familia vivía en Frudstain el pueblo que fue atacado en Navidad por Lord Voldemort, suponemos que su familia fue víctima de...... bueno ya sabes- le dijo James

- ¿qué pasa aquí?- por fin los murmullos habían despertado a Phibie

- nada, nada ven vamos arriba debes estar muy cansada- le respondió Lily no quería exponerla a un interrogatorio por parte de todos los compañeros de la casa así que la ayudo a levantarse , lo cual Di le agradeció con la mirada primero a Lily y luego a Sirius por haberle evitado decir nada mas

- ¿crees que este bien?- se preocupo Sirius

- tendrá que afrontarlo, no quisiera estar en su lugar- dijo James

- nadie amigo , nadie

Sirius no vio a Di el resto del día Lily le dijo que estaba muy cansada y que por ahora no se sentía con animos de bajar así que no insistió mas los días pasaban y ella estaba muy decaída sus amigas la apoyaban en todo lo que podía y constantemente se le veía sola no por que la dejaran si no por que lo pedía pero Sirius la trataba de animar cada ves que la veía a pesar de que no tenia mucho éxito en ello, A Phibie le costo un tiempo hacerse a la idea de que sus padres ya no estarían mas con ella no fue hasta enero cuando por fin Sirius logro sacarle una sonrisa y poco a poco salía adelante con ayuda de sus amigos y de los profesores que eran un poco mas consecuentes con sus distracciones en clase, pero una de las virtudes de ser joven es que a pesar de que el corazón tarda en sanar es tan grande que aun en el dolor permite la entrada a nuevos cariños y afectos, así que la chica había encontrado que alguien había entrado en el durante el tiempo de dolor

Febrero se terminaba y poco a poco todo volvía a una normalidad relativa pues unos cuantos se veían afectados por el hecho de que la guerra en el mundo mágico se hubiera desatado y no era para menos los chicos con padres en el ministerio con un trabajo visiblemente conectado con los sucesos no podían concentrarse en clase y ni que decir cada semana alguien de alguna cosa los alarmaba mas al ver las noticias que publicaba el profeta, incluso se habia puesto un club de duelo en el cual algunos aprendian a defenderse mejor pero mayoritariamente habai chicos de sexto año que ero los que salian en ese año a esa cruel realidad........

- ¿cómo sobreviviré a esto?- le preguntaba Di a Sirius últimamente se le había hecho costumbre bajar a medía noche cuando todos estaban ya en cama y sentarse a reflexionar sobre lo que pasaba esto lo sabia por que el tampoco podía dormir muy bien después de todo sabia como era su familia y también sabia que no tardaría en dar a conocer su opinión ni su total apoyo a ese sanguinario tipejo,, esa noche tenia planeado ir con Remus pero cuando estaba a punto de salir junto con James y Peter al verla ahí tan mal les dijo que se adelantaran y que luego los alcanzaría a si que se quedo con ella

- a todos nos afecta- le dijo

- ¿qué hay de tu familia?- trato de sonar lo mas sutil posible

- ellos no me interesan al menos no por ahora- le respondió evasivamente

- si, algo me había dicho Lily sobre que no te llevabas bien con ellos- le comento, el puso una sonrisa irónica en su cara

- bueno te diré que no estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Black

- al menos tu familia aun vive- le dijo con tristeza a lo cual la respuesta tan sarcástica de su compañero no se hizo esperar

- no por que yo reze por ellos!!!!-

- yo me he quedado sola- volteo su mirada y la concentro en los restos de fuego que quedaban en la chimenea

- no estas sola- le dijo y ella volteo lentamente a verlo- como te dije...... me tienes a mi- tomo su barbilla y ella dibujo un amago de sonrisa y volvió a esconder su cara de esos ojos tan dulces

- gracias- alcanzo a escuchar Sirius, el se acerco mas lentamente ella volteo a mirarlo de nuevo y noto que se encontraba muy cerca demasiado no pudo contenerse y ella también comenzó a acercase lenta pero firmemente, Sirius sonrío y después de tantos problemas que habían pasado la beso lenta y dulcemente como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra chica

- nunca estarás sola- le susurro al oído. La guerra la muerte y la miseria se hacen poca cosa a lado de la persona a la cual amas y eso era exactamente lo que sentían los dos nada iba a ser tan malo como para no poder enfrentarlo con valentía junto con la persona que amas y que te ama

A pesar de el estado de alarma los chicos no dejaban de intentar "Animar" a la escuela jugaban bromas a los profesores que por primera vez se veían contentos al recibir alguna nota de los merodeadores según lo que les decía Remus creían que era señal de que aun había gente optimista y alegre aun en esas fechas de desastre y como no querían que la guerra se sintiera en la escuela el director decidió no cancelar los partidos de Quidittch donde, muy a pesar de James, Slytherin les pisaba los talones por lo cual no se podían permitir ni una sola derrota, así que siguieron como tal .......

¿qué tal les pareció? Predecible para aquellos buenos lectores atentos ¿no? Ojalá les haya gustado una vez mas les recuerdo que todo el mundo de HP es de JK (para mi desgracia) yo no gano nada con esto solo me divierto pero si algo he de ganar son sus criticas porfavor dejen criticas quiero saber que les parece todo es bienvenido ( han de decir "esta vieja que bien jode con sus criticas", pero no encuentro otra manera se saber su opinion) ........en el siguiente capitulo tratare mas a James y Lily los primeros indicios de algo...mas  
Bye


	8. dulce derrota

Hola a todos este capitulo fue muy difícil de escribir pero disfrute horrores cuando lo escribía, así es como me imagino que Lily cambio su perspectiva de James y decidió darle una oportunidad que como bien sabemos supo aprovechar.....hubo un chico que me escribió que ponía cierto énfasis en querer saber esto (JAIME FUENTES) ojalá te guste ( si es que sigue aguantando esta tortura)....... Ok disfrútenlo y una vez mas la autora jodona, molestandoles, insitiendoles, recordandoles, fregándoles, chi.....flandoles por mas criticas...porfa háganme saber que piensan quisiera mejorar en esto si es que no les gusta........ Bye 

Capitulo XIX  
Dulce Derrota

Todo seguía su cause natural las clases se trataban de dar lo mas normal posible así pasaron los meses y nos encontramos a finales del año para ser mas exactos dos semanas antes del fin de curso a pesar de que no pasaba un mes sin que hubiera alguna baja lamentable, pero todos trataban de ayudar a los afectados, además los jóvenes tienen ese don de curar sus dolores cuando los seres apreciados se encuentran cerca y dispuestos a proporcionar alguna distracción; en el caso del mundo mágico la distracción era proporcionada por el Quidittch que gracias a rivalidades antiquísimas era mas emocionante y realmente bueno pues los jugadores muchos decían que era posible que algunos llegaran a ser profesionales entre los cuales se encontraba por supuesto nuestro querido amigo James Potter, como ya hemos dicho Slytherin le pisaba muy de cerca los pasos al equipo de Gryffindor por el momento la casa de esas "víboras" como las llamaba May, se encontraban a la cabeza arriba de Gryffindor por 60 puntos y habría sido la campeona ese año de no ser por que faltaba el partido final en el cual Gryffindor tenia todas las posibilidades de guardar la copa aun con ello, en el ultimo partido se enfrentarían Hufflepuff Vs Gryffindor, los leones solo tenían que anotar setenta puntos y ganarían la copa pues aunque si Hufflepuff ganara el partido no representaba gran peligro pues estaban en el ultimo lugar de la tabla por 450 debajo de la cabeza, pero aun así el actual capitán de Gryffindor no quería una derrota

- Buena suerte Potter- le dijo la profesora McGonagall en el comedor el desayuno del día del partido decisivo

- ¿nervioso amigo?- le pregunto Sirius como burlándose de todo el peso que caía en los hombros de su amigo

- claro que no la victoria la tenemos asegurada – alardeo James

- esa actitud es la que nos ha llevado a que aun no tengamos la copa- le sorprendió Lily

- Li....- estuvo a punto de llamarla por su nombre pero ella casi lo mata con al mirada jamas desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabra ella el había dejado que le llamar por su nombre- Evans te dedicare la victoria de hoy- trato de adularla después de todo eso funcionaba con su club de fans cada vez que les decía eso ellas casi se desmayaban pero Lily si que era diferente

- Que amable pero no la quiero ...... no viniendo de un patán como tu- le respondió

- Auch eso dolió amigo- se burlo Remus

- Como quieras preciosa – le quito importancia James- Pero entonces vendras conmigo a Hogsmade- le condiciono para dejarla tranquila ella puso una mueca de deseperacion

- ¿cuándo entenderas que no me interesa salir contigo?- le respóndio toamdo un vaso de jugo de calabaza

- nunca- la insistecia era algo que comenzasba a deseperar a lily

- tal vez asi lo entiendas- y le vacio todo el vaso en la cabeza dejandolo mojado y con sabor a calabaza

- Listo para el gran partido???- May había llegado hasta donde estaba el grupo muy alegre al parecer había tenido una buena noche aunque tratándose de ella el buen humor era característico.- vaya un nuevo rito para asegurarse la victoria???- se burlo al notar que estaba empapado de jugo

- No solo que el huracan lily paso por aquí- rio a su propia respuesta y con un movimiento algo complicado de su varita quedo como nuevo: seco y sin sabor a calabaza

- Eres bueno- le adulo- entonces?? Esta listo mi querido capitan??

- Claro ¿mi cazadora estrella esta lista?- ese juego de adulaciones ya era costumbre entre esos dos cosa que por alguna razón molestaba a Lily

- Por supuesto jefe lista para masacrar algunos tejones - le respondió May

- Yo me voy . –se paro y solo vieron desaparecer a Lily por las puertas

- ¿qué dije?- pregunto confundido James

- olvídalo esta celosa- le respondió Di, ella estaba sentada al otro lado de Sirius cosa que no era muy raro pues desde Marzo se les veía muy juntitos, James solo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y no dijo mas- nos vemos en el partido tengo cosas que hacer- se paro le dio un pequeño beso a Sirius y fue tras su desaparecida amiga

- nosotros también nos vamos tenemos que calentar antes del partido, ¿May?- se disculpo James –Meg, Adam, Liren, Bruce, Harvey- llamo al equipo- vamonos tenemos que calentar- les ordeno dirigió una de sus ya acostumbradas miradas seductoras a su "club de admiradoras", se alboroto el cabello y salió a la cabeza del grupo llamado

- algún día dejara de ser tan inmaduro?- se pregunto Remus

- no lo creo –fue la unísona respuesta de Ani y Sirius

El día paso rápido la expectativa era que Gryffindor apalearía a Hufflepuff por mas de 150 puntos sobre todo teniendo el capitán tan soberbio y orgulloso que tenían pero también había estado muy confiado los últimos partidos y esa era la razón de que Slytherin los hubiera alcanzado, esa, y el pequeño detalle que querían que se tragara todas sus burlas que les hizo en todo el año, la multitud se arremolinaba en las gradas y el ruido crecía

- ¿¿¿pueden dejar de hacer eso en mi presencia???- decía Lily muy molesta, estaba como salero en medio de las dos parejas, Sirius le había dado su ya acostumbrado beso a Di "solo para saludarle" decía el, Anabell y Remus, no encuentro razón por la cual se hubiera molestado con ellos solo estaban bromeando en tono de voz unas escalas mas alto que lo normal pero no se notaba tanto en medio del barullo de la multitud no era de sorprenderse el hecho de uqe estuvieran esos dos juntos desde que paso lo del baile se habian estado frecuentando mucho y Peter.......¿¿¿donde estaba Peter???

- hacer que??- le pregunto Anabell confundida

- olvídalo- se paro y se dirigió justo en las primeras filas y ahí se quedo sola y malhumorada

- ¿qué le pasa?- pregunto Remus

- nada es solo que se levanto con el pie equivocado esta mañana- se burlo Anabell

- pues mal por ella – sentencio sin importancia Sirius- ya va ha empezar el partido......

- bien venidos amantes del Quidittch hoy tendremos un partido emocionante- la voz de Ginger Van Crugs resonaba por todo el estadio- Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff el primero en busca de la copa y el segundo en busca de una posición mas en la tabla – la multitud color amarillo comenzó a estallar en gritos al ver entrar al campo a los jugadores los chjicos miraron autometicamente a la multitud y vieron a ...Peter??? ¿qué hacia el en la porra de Hufflepuff?- y aquí entra el equipo de Hufflepuff....McGregor, Frin, Ascort, la capitana Qwiut, Placson, Son y Morris..... el equipo de Hufflepuff - termino y un renovado grito de Animo se hizo oír por todo el estadio

- son buenos pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarnos- le comento Sirius a su Phibie que solo le miro como diciéndole "no te creas tanto", pero no le dijo nada

- y aquí entran los favoritos para la copa de Quidittch.....Brown, Lint, Harlty, Bocelli, Callis, White y...... el capitán Potter...el equipo de Gryffindor, no los escucho,- les Animo Ginger casi no se notaba que a pesar de pertenecer a Ravenclaw quería que Gryffindor ganara

- capitanes al centro- ordeno el profesor Colfer (N:A: no creo que madame Hooch ya estubiera en la escuela en esos años así que puse a su "antecesor" ¿Ok?)- quiero un partido sano ¿de acuerdo?- les informo- dense la mano- James y Florence se dieron la mano subieron a sus escobas, el silbato sonó y el partido comenzó...

- las pelotas en el aire rápidamente la quaffle es dominada por Gryffindor Callis con la quaff...cuidado una bludger casi le da y ahora el control es de Hufflepuff.....Ascort se aproxima peligrosamente a los aros de Gryffindor esquiva la defensa y....... buena atrapada de Brown

- con calma chicos la copa es nuestra- les Animaba James solo esperaba que sus compañeros anotaran algunos tantos para darles el golpe de gracia con la snitch pero aun así vigilaba a su buscadora Mary Placson por si tenia que cambiar de planes, ella daba vueltas por todo el campo buscando la pequeña pelota dorada pero no se daba cuanta que estaba justo al otro extremo James la vio alrededor de cuatro veces pero no hizo nada quería que sus amigos anotaran para que la victoria fuera rotunda

- se acerca y....y..... si ... primer tanto a favor de Gryffindor por parte de May Bocelli , esta chica tiene un talento prometedor.... Iwa Son con la pelota ....que defensa – una bludgger le había golpeado de lleno en el estomago a la chica de Hufflepuff- eso debió dolerle una bludger de Meg Lint....... Gryffindor una vez mas con el control ......White se acerca esquiva a Qwiut...esta frente al guardián y........ Frin ni siquiera vio eso ... veinte cero favor Gryffindor- James se mostraba muy confiado tanto que en lugar de vigilar a Mary comenzó a buscar a Lily en las gradas solo para lucirse mas cuando fuera el momento y no se dio cuenta cuando la buscadora del equipo contrario se lanzo en persecución de la tan preciada pelota dorada hasta que....

- parece que Placson ha visto la Snitch .....vuela muy rápido casi la tiene- Ginger narraba esto casi desesperada- Potter aun no se da cuenta- Lily volteo a ver a James que en lugar de ir en búsqueda de la snitch se le quedo viendo y le dedico una sonrisa

- James despierta- le grito Harvey, esto lo saco de Lilylandía, James y se fue en picada a donde se dirigía Mary

- Placson muy cerca de la Snitch, todos se han distraído y Bocelli a marcado otro tanto ......... uy muy cerca ....eso casi la mata- una Bludgger lanzada muy oportunamente por Bruce Hartly impidió que Mary atrapara la snitch, pero la vio a tiempo y la esquivo hábilmente

- Pon mas atención al partido capitán- se burlo May al pasar por su lado – Lily no es parte de el

- Treinta cero favor Gryffindor ....... Qwiut con la quaffle burla a Bocelli una bludger y..... primer tanto para Hufflepuff- los jugadores festejaron tanto su primer tanto que se distrajeron- Callis tiene la quaffle y camino libre nadie enfrente evita al guardián y... cuarenta contra diez.... otro tanto a favor de Gryffindor ,,,vaya Liren si que es buena- James despues de ese pequeño ridículo había dejado de babosear con Lily y se dedico solo a el partido

- Vamos chicos uno mas y dejare que esto termine- les Animaba James muy confiado de la victoria

- Como digas jefe- le respondió May y se lanzo en búsqueda de la Quaffle

- Lint lanza una bludgger con muy buen tino a Florence y logra quitarle la Quaffle a Hufflepuff......Bocelli con la pelota esquiva la defensa solo le queda Frin yyyy.........Gary no pudo hacer nada esa chica es muy rápida- May había anotado otro gol para Gryffindor- 50 contra 10 , uno mas y Gryffindor estará empatado con Slytherin para la copa dos mas y serán campeones—recordó Ginger

- Hecho jefe ahora haz lo tuyo- le dijo May revoloteado a su alrededor

- Muy bien May- No le tuvieron que decir dos veces en seguida vio la snitch y fue tras ella Mary lo vio y le persiguió también todos los jugadores se habían quedado congelados viendo la carrera desenfrenada de los dos buscadores

- Potter y Placson en competencia por la snitch todos se han quedado parados- la Snitch se dirigió justo donde estaba Lily lo cual complació a James le daría una oportunidad de lucirse frente a ella, la pelotilla bajo repentinamente y justo en donde empezaban las gradas comenzó un asenso brusco

- James cuidado con esa Bludgger- le grito Liren, Tehodor Morris había lanzado una Bludgger muy muy fuerte pero muy tarde....entonces lo vio .....la bludgger ya no alcanzaria a golpearlo a el pero si a alguien en las gradas............

- Mary y James muy cerca de la snitch....casí la tiene Potter ....¿ que hace?- James cambio repentinamente de dirección y no precisamente por culpa de la snitch tuvo que actuar muy rápido y se interpuso en el camino de la bludgger lanzada por Morris

Lily estaba muy embobada viendo la carrera por la pequeña pelota que no se dio cuenta de que un bludgger con exceso de fuerza y mala puntería se dirigía hacia ella, James cambio repentinamente de dirección y..................todo paso muy rápido Mary Placson había atrapado la snitch a la vez que la bludgger le daba de lleno un macizo golpe en la cabeza a James, las luces se le apagaron .............

James abrió lentamente los ojos no lograba enfocar bien la vista, todo estaba muy obscuro solo iluminado por una vela al parecer a un lado de su cama, pero donde se encontraba, busco sus lentes en la mesita de noche, los encontró, se los puso y lo que vio no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños...

- descansa- le dijo Lily en un tono mas suave que el que solía escuchar de ella

- que?.... –intentaba preguntarle por su presencia ahí pero no pudo terminar la pregunta se había intentado levantar tan rápido que pronto se mareo y volvió a caer el la almohada

- cuidado la caída fue dura- otra vez ese tono tan dulce y extraño en ella pero no por eso molesto, le acomodo la almohada , todo era silencio a juzgar por las apariencias estaba en la enfermería y ya era muy noche así que no se explicaba la presencia de la chica a tales horas

- ¿qué paso?- le pregunto, sabia mas o menos lo que había pasado pero no todo estaba muy claro

- la bludgger te golpeo la cabeza y caíste de tu escoba cerca de 20 metros- le explico. Por alguna razón Lily se sonrojo al darle esta explicación al chico y oculto la cara detrás de su cabello rojo –

- ya lo recuerdo- dijo en voz baja algo amarga

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto luego de un rato de incomodo silencio

- ¿qué?- le pregunto confuso en esos momentos lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era la perdida de la copa en su primer año como capitán

- protegerme- dijo simplemente

- bueno ........- comenzó a balbucear pero luego su confianza regreso- preferí perder una tonta copa de Quidittch antes que perder a la chica mas bella de todo el colegio- en ese momento se hubiera alborotado el cabello pero no podía pues tenia toda la cabeza llena de vendajes y le dolía todo el cuerpo así que se contuvo y le dedico una sonrisa no de esas seductoras si no mas bien una de esas sonrisas cálidas que poca gente conocía, solo sus amigos, Lily se puso aun mas roja y río nerviosa

- ¿sabes que muchos de la casa estarán enojados con tu decisión?- le recordó aun sin mirarlo

- si- le quito importancia- pero preferiría mil veces que todo el colegio de enojara conmigo antes que verte herida Li...... perdón Evans- se corrigió

- después de esto lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarme por mi nombre- ahora si lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía abiertamente

- de acuerdo ........Lily- ahora era su turno de ocultarse de la mirada tan dulce de la chica- no es que me moleste pero....¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?

- Yo ..... bueno ..... tenia ronda aquí cerca y.....pense.....que............pase..... a...... verte....- termino la frase muy apenada y con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Gracias, no sabes el bien que me hace verte- le dijo suavemente

- Me sorprendiste ¿sabes?- James solo la volteo a ver extrañado, no comprendía a que se refería y al notarlo ella se explico mejor- pense que solo pensabas en ti ......pero cuando cambiaste el rumbo y preferiste salvarme a ganar ......bueno simplemente no me lo esperaba- termino mirando al suelo

- Te lo repito, eso solo demuestra lo poco que me conoces- le recordó buscando con sus ojos la mirada de la chica, alargo su brazo y suavemente con la mano le hizo voltear ella sonrió lentamente y el le correspondo, se escucho un ruido afuera de la enfermería que saco del trance momentáneo a los dos Lily se paro my nerviosa

- Tengo que irme no debería estar aquí- se despidió y salió rápidamente sin antes susurrarle desde la puerta- que te mejores.........James- cerro la puerta y dejo al lastimado buscador con unos dulces recuerdos

James tuvo que pasar dos días en la enfermería por que madame pomfrey insistía en que aun no se había recuperado y que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, recibía muchas visitas que pronto corría su enfermera aunque eso no incluía las miradas furtivas que cruzaba con Lily cuando ella "pasaba" por la enfermería eso le ayudaba y bastante a sobrellevar la idea de que Slytherin hubiera ganado la copa por solo diez puntos de diferencia, pero ese era un precio bajo por una oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños......Lily Evans

¿qué les pareció? No soy muy buena comentarista de deportes pero se hace lo que se puede :D Si no les gusto esta (por así llamarla) teoría de cómo James logro una oportunidad con Lily aquí mismo en esta pagina hay toda una gama de diferentes ff con esta temática, uno muy bueno justo en el inicio lo recomiendo, tiene una excelente narrativa muy descriptiva y ..... pero bueno por ahora los dejo porfa dense un tiempo y dejen comentarios (ya se ya se "que bien jodes" pero ¿qué mas quieren? Si no les recuerdo ni sabria si lo leen o no)


	9. una despedida

El fin del sexto curso ....que nostalgia esto no tarda en acabarse poorfaavooooooor.... ruegoo (imagínense que lloro) suplico tengan un poquito de piedad con esta pobre aficionada háganme saber que piensan ¿siiiiiiii? ( me limpio las lagrimas falsas) porfis porfis porfis porfis siiiiiiii??? :D sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D .......Bueno ya basta de tanto teatro.... aquí el ultimo del sexto año  
bye;-)

Capitulo XX  
Una despedida

Una vez que nuestro amigo salió de la enfermería no se hicieron esperar todas las burlas de los Slytherin que disfrutaban viendo como James ahora si se mantenía callado ya que ellos habían ganado la copa, sus amigos lo ayudaban a sobrellevar las burlas respondiendo que solo tuvieron suerte y que el año próximo no dejarían que se acercaran ni al tercer lugar, pero el Quidittch en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba a James pues había notado cierto cambio en Lily, cada vez que se encontraban ella ya no le trataba con esa áspera careta que siempre le había mostrado, su tono se dulcifico y ahora hasta ella era quien lo saludaba, los chicos por supuesto no habían dejado de notar el cambio pero como james no les había contado lo que paso en la enfermería aun no lo comprendían bien y justo de eso trato la conversación en el tren cuando todos iban de regreso a casa......

- por fin vacaciones- Sirius se "aventó" en el sillón justo en medio de Di y May (en frente de ella estaba Anabell), Lily y Remus estaban en el vagón de prefectos, James había salido al baño y Peter estaba a un lado de Anabell

- si dos meses enteros sin tener que levantarse temprano- agrego Peter

- ¿es que acaso tu te levantas temprano alguna vez?, siempre se te hace tarde- se burlo Sirius

- vamos Sirius creo que el es de esos que su filosofía es: no te eches a perder la mañana, mejor despiértate a medio día- dijo May divertida

- claro pero el se pasa aun así se dormía en las clases- recordó Anabell

- como si ustedes no lo hicieran - se defendió Peter

- por supuesto que no- dijo May fingiéndose ofendida, de repente todos estallaron en risas y el sonido llamo la atención de Aniha Lee la prefecta que solo paso y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero sin decirles nada

- los asiáticos no miran...... sospechan- se burlo Di haciendo una mueca muy graciosa entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de advertencia

- prefectos- susurro Anabell

- hablando de prefectos ¿saben por que Lily a actuado tan ........diferente con James últimamente?- pregunto Sirius a las chicas

- no- Ani

- ni idea- Dijo May y mecánicamente todos voltearon a ver a Phibie

- oh vamos que eso es obvio!!!!!!- les dijo con un tono de suficiencia el mismo que sacaba de sus casillas a May

- pues si es tan obvio Muller explícate- le reclamo fingiendo enojo May

- bien cuando James recibió el golpe y prefirió perder el concepto de "patán" que tenia ella sobre el cambio radicalmente yo ya tenia mis sospechas de que tanta insistencia por parte de James ya empezaba a tener resultados en Lily pero ella aun lo consideraba un egocéntrico e inmaduro pero lo sucedido la confundió y ahora no sabe que pensar de el- esto lo dijo de corrido y muy rápido tanto que parecía increíble que tuviera tanto aire

- me encanta que seas tan deductiva- le dijo Sirius y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la chica

- no se ustedes pero yo creo que esos dos o terminan casándose o matándose- se burlo May su alegría no la abandonaba ni un segundo

- ¿de que se ríen?- pregunto James, acababa de llegar y se había perdido de los chistes

- de ti – le respondió simplemente Ani

- bueno chicos no creo que yo sea tan gracioso- el tren comenzaba a aminorar la marcha ya estaban llegando a la estación y todos o casi todos comenzaban a tomar sus baúles para bajar lo mas pronto posible

- apuestas???? Claro que lo eres- le contradijo Sirius

- bueno ya, mejor bajemos- cambio la conversación

todos estaban muy alegres de que por fin volverían a ver a sus familiares, Sirius, bueno su alegría era diferente la suya era por que no tendría que verlos, así que salieron del vagón, primero May y Anabell –las damas primero- dijo James luego tras ella salió seguido de Peter entrados aun en la conversación de la hilaridad que provocaba en los demás, pero había alguien que no quería bajar del vagón y Sirius lo noto

- ¿vienes Di?- le pregunto desde la puerta ella solo miraba al piso su cabello blanco le cubría el rostro

- supongo que no me puedo quedar dos meses aquí- fue su respuesta

- creo que no te lo permitirían- le bromeo un poco, se sentó a lado suyo dejando el baúl encima del asiento de enfrente

- no quiero volver a casa, solo ........solo me traerá recuerdos- miraba a la ventana donde escenas conmovedoras de chicos reuniéndose con sus familiares aliviados de su bienestar se podían ver Sirius suspiro

- podrías venir a vivir conmigo- le sugirió muy serio esperanzado en que ella no rechazara la invitación. Ella solo lo volteo a ver y le dejo ver sus ojos que empezaban a empañarse- estarías segura conmigo- agrego al no verla muy convencida

- gracias pero no creo que sea correcto- le respondió- además tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en el ministerio con todo lo de ...... bueno tu sabes

- si claro todos tus tramites- se desilusiono - ¿me escribirás?

- Cada semana- le respondió......... el se acerco, beso su frente suavemente y la abrazo

- ¿estarás bien?- no podía dejar de preocuparse le parecía tan frágil a pesar de que demostrara lo contrario, estaría sola en su casa llena de recuerdos de toda su vida con sus padres penso que no seria fácil estas vacaciones para ella

- sssss.........si – dudo

- bien en ese caso sonríe, dale algo que hacer a tu cara- intento alegrarla un poco, tomo su baúl y como buen caballero haciendo un esfuerzo enorme también el de ella y salió por la puerta seguido de Phibie la cual traía a la lechuzas de ambos Argus y Persefone

- hey Sirius- le llamaba James con sus padres en el anden, Sirius interrogo con la mirada a Phibie le dio un beso y sin esperar algún ademan se fue rápido donde James, dejándola sola en medio del bullicio de la gente, ella atravesó la barrera sin despedirse de nadie no tenia ganas de nada mas que llegar a casa y, a pesar de que no quería, pensar

- bueno amigo ¿vienes conmigo o de una vez te vas a tu casa? – le preguntaba alegremente James

- si me lo permiten me encantaría quedarme las primeras semanas con ustedes- dijo muy respetuoso dirigiéndose tanto a James como a sus padres pero sin perder el tono alegre que siempre lo acompañaba

- todas las vacaciones si así lo quieres- le respondió el señor Potter- bien vamonos- con un movimiento de su varita desapareció los dos baúles y los condujo hasta una salida, Sirius por poco se olvida de despedirse de Di pero cuando dio la vuelta ella ya no estaba ahí y no la veía por ningún lado

- nos vemos chicos – les gritaba Remus al parecer les habia presentado a Anabell a sus padres que eran observados por alguien no tan grato pero luego desaparecieron entre tanta gente

- hasta pronto Remus- gritaron y se apresuraron a seguir a los señores Potter que ya se iban, despidiéndose rápidamente de todo aquel que lo hacia pero en especial.....

- nos vemos en dos meses Evans....perdón Lily- le dijo James y como todos los años le deseo lo mismo- que te la pases bien y porfavor piensa en mi- y todos los años era la misma respuesta "muy contradictorio tu deseo" pero este no, esta ves la respuesta cambio

- seguro que lo haré, gracias James- fue la manera de despedirse de Lily, James se dio la vuelta pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la contestación había cambiado reacciono tarde trato de localizar a la chica pero había tanta gente que eso fue imposible

- ¿o.....o......oíste eso?- le pregunto a Sirius en una mezcla de confundido, emocionado, alegre y sorprendido

- yo no escuche nada- le respondió Sirius metido en sus pensamientos

Las vacaciones pasaron y para no hacer el cuento mas largo de lo que de por si ya es lo resumiremos así:

Sirius paso la tres primeras semanas de las vacaciones en casa de los Potter y luego regreso al "agujero de Black", así era como se llegaba a su casa por medio de los polvos flu, Peter bueno Peter no me importa mucho así que paso unas vacaciones muy amargas gracias a sus calificaciones, (jijiji) Lily como lo prometio se la paso parte de las vacaciones pensando en James aunque no mucho solo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ese "patán" no era tan patán como ella había pensado, Anabell tuvo ciertas discusiones con su padre respecto al futuro de ella y lo que debía ser, cosa en la cual no estuvieron muy de acuerdo ninguno de los dos con la resolución pero al menos era mejor que la otra opción (n/a : ya se enteraran ), Remus mas tranquilo que en otras ocasiones pensando mas en su nueva amiga que en sus transformaciones, May entablando cierta relación por cartas con el chico de Slytherin que había conocido en el baile de Navidad y por ultimo Di, bueno digamos que no fueron sus mejores vacaciones tuvo que organizar toda su vida pero aun así cumplió su promesa y le escribía puntualmente a Sirius, estas fueron las ultimas vacaciones de curso de estos chicos en las cuales se dieron cuenta que jamas volverían a tener unas vacaciones así por que jamas tendrían un nuevo curso y jamas podrían volver a la escuela ...... la próxima vez que salieran seria para no volver mas, al menos no como alumnos de Hogwarts.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bien (música melancólica) que se acaba el sexto año el próximo será el inicio de nuestro ultimo año en este ff .... (se acaba la música) por ahora diré que en el prox. Año podrán ver como fue que se dio lo de James y Lily, continuare tambien con al de Remus espero no aburrirlos con detalles, y Peter??? No lo se tal ves lo mande a Timbuctu o tal vez lo asesine (no eso no puedo si no no existiría todo HP) , pero sufrirá (jijijij) ¿se nota que no me cae?, alguien será rechazado y algunas de mis teorías sobre la profesión que a mi se me ocurren pudieron ser de los merodeadores (de una vez digo: ninguno se me pinta como para auror) además de que alguien se pasa al lado tenebroso (saben quien??? ..seguro que ya lo sospechan)

Ok. porfis dejen comentarios me interesan mucho porfis dejen comentarios siiiiiiii???


End file.
